Gone For A Second, Mine In An Instant
by Black Aeon
Summary: -ON HIATUS-Sequel to 2 Fast and 2 Fine. Takes place in Tokyo. Will Jesse and Faith get back together, or will they find someone else? Please R and R. Jesse x Faith, Jesse x OC for a little while. Rated for language and maybe some sexual content.
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAST AND THE FURIOUS. I also don't own anything else that is famous except for the characters and the idea. Hello! Its me again! Here's what you've all been waiting for, drum roll please, Drum roll, 2 Fast and 2 Fine: the Sequel!! cheering and clapping in background Yay! Hopefully you'll like this one, and I'll try my hardest to make this an awesome fanfiction and an even better one than the first one. Enjoy!**

**PROLOGUE**

The city of Tokyo. The most world reknowned place in the world next to USA and Europe. Here, there are many attractions for tourists. But, at night, the main attraction isn't the building or sites, its the racing and drifting that happens underground. Here, there are no rules. There is only money, cars, racing, gangs, and of course, drifting. This is the world of Tokyo, you've been warned. Come at your own cost.

**CHAPTER 1**

Our story starts off in a medium sized house with a huge grage. Inside, you see five people doing their own thing. One is working on the computer with textbooks next to them,

another one working on a car, the next one playing video games with the other person, and the last one, sleeping on the couch. The one working on the computer sighs deeply

before taking off their glasses and wiping it clean. The person then puts her glasses back on and skims through the textbook. "Need help?" The one working on the car asks.

"No, just tired. That's all." the person replied. "You know, Faith. Maybe you should just relax and take a break. I mean, you could get sick if all your gonna do is study, study,

study." the person said. "Kriz, I can't study. Not now. I have a HUGE test coming up this week. I need to ace it if I want to keep on being a normal student." Faith said. "You

ARE normal." Kriz said, emphasizing on the word 'normal'. "I'm not THAT normal. I'm the youngest FBI agent in the world. How is that normal?" Faith asked, looking at Kriz

with a quirked eyebrow. "Depends on how you define normal." Kriz said, wiping her hand on a rug and shutting the hood of her car closed. "When are we racing?" Faith asked,

closing her textbooks and laptop. "Now your talking." The one playing video games said. "I know. I thought it would take a year before we went racing." The other person that

was playing video games said. "Chill, Josh, Torr. We're racing. I didn't forget about it you know?" Faith said, standing up to stretch. "Reall? You could've fooled me." Torrance

said. Faith lloked at Torrance and stuck out her tongue. Josh laughed and looked over at the couch. "Dude! He's still sleeping? How long has he been out?" Josh asked. "Since

this morning. Probably tired from last night. I swear, he's like a rabbit in heat." Faith muttered. "Yo, Ray! Wake up!" Torrance yelled into Ray's ears. "Aaah!" Ray yelled, jumping

off a few feet up into the air before landing on the ground on his ass. Everyone started laughing at this. "Morning Sunshine!" Josh teased. "Bite me!" Ray said. "You see, I would

love too, but, I don't bend that way. Plus, I think that counts as incest." Josh said. "Hahaha. Very funny. You should try joining Saturday Night Live." Ray grumbled, running a

hand through his short spiky hair. "Anyway, its a good thing you woke up. We're racing tonight." Faith said, putting all her stuff away in her black messenger bag. "Sweet!" Ray

said said. Faith rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Let's get ready guys." Kriz said, following Faith inside the house. Everyone followed and went straight for their rooms.

Ten minutes later, everyone was downstairs all dressed up and ready to go. Faith sighed deeply before stretching again. She was wearing a black bikini top with matching

bottoms and black hiphugger skintight board shorts, faded blue hiphugger skin tight skinny jeans that stop below her ankles, thin black fingerless leather gloves, and black/white

Camoflauge BAPE Converse hightops over the jeans(**A/N: These shoes really exist. I wish I had them). **Kriz was wearing a black bikini top with mathcing bottoms, metallic

blue hiphugger skin tight denim capri's, thin black leather gloves, and pitch black Nike Franchise hightops. Torrance was wearing a white bikin top with matching bottoms, tight

faded blue denim shorts that stop below her ass, and white Nike Delta Force. Josh was wearing a white fitted wifebeater, baggy faded blue jeans held by a white web belt, and

pure white Adidas. Ray was wearing a black fitted shor sleeved shirt, baggy faded blue jeans held by a black web belt, and pitch black Adidas. "Ready to go?" Kriz asked. "I

was born ready!" Ray yelled. "ANd horny." Faith muttered. Everyone laughed when they heard this. "Not funny man. Not funny." Ray said. "Its funny for me." Faith retorted.

"Smartass." Ray grumbled. "Its nice to know that my ass is very well educated." Faith said. Ray opened his mouth but immediately closed it shut. "Man, you can never win, Ray!

Deal with it." Kriz said. "Whatever." Ray said. Faith smirked and grabbed her keys to her car. They went to the garage and got inside their cars. Faith drove a sleek black Nissan

350Z that had white Japanese Dragons on each side of the car, a white Tribal Sun on the hood, and the Heartagram on the trunk. Kriz drove a Veilside Mazda RX-8 that was

Black and faded to blue. Torrance drove a silver C-West Nissan Silvia S15 that had a black and white checkered design on the sides of the car. Ray drove a red Honda S2000,

and Josh drove a Silver and Black Mitsubishi Lancer. Once they got in their car, Faith took the lead and drove to a secluded parking lot with everyone following suit.

**-Somehwere Else-**

"Welcome to Tokyo. Hope you have a nice stay here." The flight attendant said. Ten people were standing in front of the airport figuring out where to go. Five of them were guys,

the other five were girls. "My friend got this place where we can stay. He'll probably let us stay their." One of the guys said. "Ugh! Whatever. Let's go now! I'm getting bored

now!" One of the girls said. "Damn girl! You need to chill out. You have a serious attitude problem!" Another girl said. 'Whatever." The girl replied. The girl that said chill out was

about ready to lunge at the other girl. One of the guys held her back. "Letty! Calm down." the guy said. "Come on, Dom! She's aksing for it." Letty said. "Don't pay any attention

to it then." Dom said. "Fine. Hey, Cassie! You need to teach your sister some manners or I'll do it." Letty said. "Yeah. Sorry." Cassie said. Cassie looked at her little sister and

glared. "You need to relax and calm down, Cassandra. If you don't, I won't hesitate to put you on a plane back to L.A. where you'll be living with Grandma." Cassie threatened.

Cassandra scoffed in disbelief but kept quiet. "Who's your friend, Dom?" Mia asked. "Han. But, he doesn't own it because he died. So now, his friend, Sean, owns it." Dom said.

"Sean? Sounds American." Cassandra said. "That's because he IS American." Cassie said. "I don't get it. Why ARE we here anyway? I highly doubt that's its just for vacation."

Cassandra said. "Because we're looking for someone." Dom said. "Ugh! Not that traitorous bitch, Hope or whatever her name is." Cassandra said. "Its Faith, and that "traitorous

bitch"saved my life. Thank you very much." Cassie said. "Yeah, whatever." Cassandra said. "You know Letty, I'm starting to feel what you feel right now." Cassie said. Letty

smirked and cracked her knuckles. Cassandra's eyes widened and said, "You wouldn't!" Cassie smiled. "You're right. I wouldn't. But it doesn't mean I won't. Watch it, Sandra.

All of us are older than you." Cassie said. Cassandra just 'humphed', and folded her arms. "Hey, Jesse? What's wrong? You've been silent through out the whole trip." Mia

noted. "Nothing. I just feel...anxious." Jesse said, looking around. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find her." Mia said. "I hope so." Jesse mumbled. Soon, they left and headed for

Han's place. What they didn't know was that they were about to get their wish earlier than expected.

**End of chapter. Sorry if this chapter was kind of short. Hopefully this was really good chapter. I'm trying really hard to make this a good fanfiction. Please R and R! Goodbye! **


	2. Your Here

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast and the Furious. I Also do not own anything else that's famouse in here. I only own the characters as you know, and the idea. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

The night was lively and full of excitement inside a secluded parking lot of Tokyo. There were many flashy cars that were showing off what they had under the hood, while some

were showing off their speakers and entertainment system. One of those cars that were showing of was none other Ray's red Honda S2000. He was standing in front of his car

with his arms wrapped around about six girls shoulders. "Hello, Monday, Tuesday, Wednsday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and...helloooo, Sunday!" Ray said, looking at each

girl. The girls laughed ang giggled. They were wearing revealing clothes and makeup. Faith rolled her eyes when she saw this. "Ugh! Man whore." Faith muttered under her

breath. SHe turned when she heard laughing behind her. "You haven't changed, Faith." a man said. He had short spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black

long sleeved fitted shirt, faded blue jeans, and black boots. "Takashi?" Faith asked. "The one and only." Takashi said, smiling at Faith. (**A/N: I know in the movie he was **

**banned, but, this is my fanfiction, and I made his uncle let him come back.) **"Since when?" Faith asked. "After ALOT of hardwork and a little bit of begging." Takashi

said, draping his arm over Faith's shoulders. Faith quirked an eyebrow at Takashi's shoulders and said, "See you haven't changed that much either." Takashi laughed and

shrugged his shoulders. Faith sighed before slightly shaking her head. "What are YOU doing HERE in Tokyo anyway?" Takashi asked. "Had to get away from some stuff." Faith

muttered. "In other words, her boyfriend." Kriz said, butting in on the conversation. "FRIEND. Not boyfriend. Just a friend." Faith said, emphasizing on friend. "Yeah, a "friend"

with benefits." Kriz teased. Faith looked at Kriz and was about to open her mouth but immediately closed it and looked at something. "What are you looking at?" Kriz asked. "Is

he the new DK?" Faith asked, looking back at Kriz and Takashi. "Yeah. Why? You wanna race him or something?" Takashi asked. "Yeah. Will he lose his title though? I mean, I

don't wanna be mean and take away his title, but, I wanna race him and see what he can do." Faith said. Takashi nodded his head and walked them over to where Sean, Neela,

and Twinkie were talking. "Yo, Sean!" Takashi called out. Sean turned and dropped his jaw when he saw Takashi. "Takashi? What are you doing here?" Sean asked. "Don't

worry. I'm good. This here is my girl, Faith. She wants to have a friendly race to see what you got." Takashi said. Sean looked at Faith, and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. Why

not." Sean said. Faith smirked and got walked over to her car. Sean got into his car anf both of them drove to the starting line. Neela walked in front of the cars and smiled at

both of them. She raised her left arm and pointed it to the girl next to her on her left. "Ready!" the girl said in a Japanese accent. Neela then lifted her right arm and pointed it to

the girl in the other dircetion."Start!" the girl yelled. Then, Neela raised both of her arms and smiled before fropping her arms to ground and yelling, "GO!" Soon, both cars were

off. Faith purposely let Sean take the lead so she could observe his skills. _'Not bad...for a rookie.' _Faith thought teasingly. Faith started to speed up a bit and put her hand on the

gear shift and turned her steering wheel about 180 degrees to make her car drift. Then, Faith passed Sean's car and drifted past a corner and was ahead and winning. "Damn!

This girl's good. Gotta win though." Sean muttered under his breath. Soon, it was a tie against Faith and Sean as they tried to make it to the top. Faith immediately stopped her

car and let Sean go ahead. This confused Sean, but he kept on going. Once he reached the top first, Faith soon came in 10 seconds later. Faith got out of her car and smiled at

him. Sean smiled at her too and walked over to her. "Hey! You're a great driver! Why did you let me win though?" Sean asked. "I just wanted to see what you got. Your good.

Han taught you well." Faith said. Sean's eyes widened when he heard Han's name. "How do you know Han?" Sean asked. "He's my cousin." Faith said. Sean nodded his head

and both of them waled over to where everyone was. "Hey, man! That was great! Why don't you guys come over to the garage with us? We're probably gonna have a party."

Twinkie said. Faith thought about it and looked at Kriz. Kriz nodded her head at Faith and smiled. "Sure! Why not!" Faith said happily. Twinkie nodded his head, and left. Faith

said goodbye to Sean and Neela and went back to her car. Then, everyone was in their car and were driving off to the garage.

**-At the Garage-**

"You said that this Sean guy would be here? Where is he?" Cassandra asked. "Don't worry. They'll be here. I know it. " Dom said. Soon, about eight cars pulled up into the

garage. Sean got out of his car and smiled. "Hey, Dom! What are you doing here?" Sean asked, walking over to Dom. "We were wondering if we can stay here for a bit. If you

don't mind." Dom said. "Yeah, sure! No problem." Sean said. Soon, both of them were caught up in a conversation of what they've been through. Faith stilled when she saw

Dom and everyone else. For a year, she's been trying to avoid them, especially HIM. _'I can't go out there. I can't. Especially since Jesse's there. I can't. All of them are _

_probably gonna want soe answers that I can't answer.' _Faith thought. Faith was brouth out of her thought from her phone. Faith took out her black Helio and checked it. She

saw that she had a message from Kriz. She opened it and it read, "**Chill out, Faith. Don't worry. We're here with you. If you want, you can stay in the car. I'll handle **

**everything."** Faith smiled when she finished reading the message. "Just like you to worry about me." Faith muttered. She looked out her window and looked at Kriz. She smiled

at Kriz and mouthed that she was gonna get out of her car. "Time to face the music." Faith said. She opened her car door and got out. Soon, Kriz, Ray, Josh, and Torrance got

out of their cars too. The others couldn't see them that much because of the darkness. Faith took a deep breath before walking out of the shadows and into the garage. Vince

looked over to where Faith was standing and widened his eyes. He gently hit Dom in the chest with the back of his hand a few times to catch his attention. "What is it, V?" Dom

asked. Vince pointed in the direction of where he was looking and slightly dropped his jaw. Dom looked to where Vince's finger was and widened his eyes. He immediately

looked at Jesse to see if he saw what he was seeing. Jesse was too busy trying to ignore an annoying Cassandra. Dom looked back at Faith and coughed. "Hello. Long time no

see...Faith." Dom said calmly, staring ahead. "Hn." Faith said, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow at Cassandra, who was busy ogling Jesse like a piece of meat. Faith

mentally sweatdropped at this, and thought, _'Okay...whore. Wait! I am NOT jealous of some girl that I don't even know...that much.'_ Faith sighed deeply and rubbed her

temples in aggravation. "Stupid bitch." Faith muttered under her breath. Kriz smirked when she heard this, knowing exactly who Faith was talking about. "AHEM, nice to see you

guys again too." Kriz said. Brian loked at Kriz with his mouth slightly open. "Kriz." Brian whispered. Kriz looked at Brian and gently smiled, "Hi, Brian." Cassandra looked over

to where Faith, Ray, Kriz, Torrance, and Josh were standing, and dropped her jaws. _'That BITCH is here?!' _Cassandra thought. She had a murderous glint in her eyes when she

saw Faith. _'Uh-oh! This looks bad!'_ Cassie thought. "Faith! Your here!" Cassie said happily, running up to Faith and hugging her. Faith slightly laughed and hugged Cassie back.

"Hey, Cassie." Faith said. She looked at Jesse who was looking at her as if he saw a ghost. She smiled at Jesse. "Hi, Jesse." Faith said softly. Jesse just waved back, still

awestruck at what he was looking at. "It's you. Your here." Jesse said. "Yeah, I'm here." Faith said. Cassandra looked from Jesse to Faith. "Hi, Faith! I'm Cassandra."

Cassandra said sweetly. "Hi." Faith said. "Cassandra's my...girlfriend." Jesse said. Faith remained calm on the outside, but on the inside, her heart shattered into a million pieces.

**End of chapter. Sorry if the racing part was bad. I'm not really good at describing races. Please R and R and tell me what you think. Was it good, bad, okay? Please review and tell me. Open to NICE and KIND constructive criticism. Bye!**


	3. I Still Love Him

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast and Furious, or Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift. I also do'nt own any brand of clothing, shoes, or electronics. I only own the characters that you don't recognize, and the idea. Here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I would like to thank southernbelle84 for helping me come up with some ideas for this chapter.**

**-RECAP-**

"Hi, Faith! I'm Cassandra." Cassandra said sweetly. "Hi." Faith said. "Cassandra's my...girlfriend." Jesse said. Faith remained calm on the outside, but on the inside, her heart

shattered into a million pieces.

**CHAPTER 3**

Faith's eyes widened, and she felt like she couldn't breathe correctly. Cassie grew worried when she saw Faith's expression. _'Poor Faith.'_ Cassie thought. "Oh.

That's...uh..good. I guess." Faith said, whispering the last two words to herself. "Oh! You guys know each other?" Sean asked, looking from the DT Gang and Faith's gang. "Uh,

yeah. We met in L.A. last year." Cassie said, filling in the blanks. "Oh. Well, why don't we go inside? You'll prbably want something to eat or drink." Sean said, heading for the

door. Everyone agreed and followed him inside. When they got inside, they sat on a couch and started talking about cars and other stuff. Faith was leaning against the wall with

her arms crossed and and her leg propped up against the wall. From the corner of her eye, she could see Jesse and Cassandra flirting with each other. _'Ugh! Stupid whore!' _

Faith thought bitterly. Faith softly growled as she saw Cassandra place her hand on top of Jesse's knee, and slowly slide it up his thigh. _'Get a room, why don't you! UGH! I _

_can't believe I'm getting so worked up over something as little as this. I don't love Jesse anymore. I should be happy.'_ Faith thought, trying to convince herself that she

didn't love Jesse anymore. Faith took a sharp intake of breath when she saw Cassandra straddle Jesse and kiss him. Faith slowly breathed through her nose and tried to keep her

vision in focus. "Faith? Faith? Yoohoo, Ms. Lala! Are you there?" Sean asked, trying to get Faith's attention. "Huh? I'm sorry. I was zoning out." Faith said. "I noticed. Anyway,

what do you do when your not racing?" Sean asked, smiling at Faith. "Uh. I go to school." Faith said, grabbing Ray's beer. "Really? Where?" Neela asked, looking at Faith. Faith

took a sip from Ray's beer before saying, "Uh, Tokyo U." Neela, Sean, and Twinkie's eyes widened when they heard Faith's reply. "Tokyo U?! How old are you?" Sean asked.

"Uh, I just turned 17 last year in September. Why?" Faith asked. "Wow! That's amazing! Your so young!" Neela said. Faith gave a shy smile and took another sip from her beer.

"Yeah, so young that she's drinking MY beer." Ray muttered. Faith just smirked and stuck out her tongue. Cassandra looked at Faith, scrutinizing her. "Tell me. What was your

relationship with everyone?" Cassandra asked. Faith looked at Cassandra with a quirked eyebrow. "Why?" Faith asked. "Just...curious." Cassandra said sweetly. "Friends.

Happy?" Faith asked. "Nope! I want to your relationship with EVERYONE." Cssandra said. "Fine. Dom: older brother, Letty: older sister, Mia: same thing as Letty, Vince:

same thing as Dom, with the exception of him grabbing my ass every now and then when he was drunk." Faith said. Vince blushed and muttered something incoherent under his

breath before taking a sip of his beer. "Leon: older brother, Brian: my cousin's boyfriend, Cassie: bitchy, preppy rival who became my friend in the end after some...issues,

and...Jesse. He was...a really great...friend." Faith said. "With benefits." Torrance muttered under her breath Faith shot a glare at Torrance. Kriz sighed deeply before taking the

beer away from Faith's hands and taking a sip out of it. "Okay. I think we're all finished with that subject, let's change it." Kriz said. "Actually, I was thinking that, maybe you and

I could talk for a bit outside. Alone." Brian suggested. Kriz smiled and nodded her head. She followed Brian outside so they could talk. "Hey, wait! That's my beer!" Ray yelled.

Torrance, Josh, and Faith laughed at Ray, who shot all of them glares. The three kept quiet, but smiled and tried to hold in their laughter. "What do you think their gonna do?"

Mae asked. "Probably do something other than talk." Faith said. She sighed deeply and snuck another glance at Jesse and Cassandra to see them making out. Faith felt her chest

tighten when she saw this. She took a deep shaky breath before saying, "Uh, I gotta go. I just remembered that I had...uh...some other...stuff...to do. Yeah. Bye!" Faith said,

quickly running out of the garage and into her car. Cassie's eyes widened and followed Faith to her car. "Faith! Faith, wait!" Cassie yelled, grabbing Faith by the elbow. She

turned Faith around to see her crying. "I'm sorry, Cassie. I can't stay here! I can't! I have to go. I really hve to. I can't stay here. I'm sorry." Faith said. She pulled herself away

from Cassie and got inside her car and immediately sped off to her house. On the way home, a million thoughts were running through her head. Without even knowing it, she ran

about two red lights and nearly hit a motorcylist. When she got home, she ran up to the door and fumbled with her keys, trying to get it into the key hole. Once she got it in, she

opened the door and quickly got inside. She shut the door and locked. She ran up stairs to her bedroom and fell on top of her bed, trying to catch her breath. After 5 minutes of

laying on the bed, she slowly sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. As she sat on the bed thinking, she argues with herself, repeating that

she doesn't love Jesse over and over again. _**'Why are you being so stubborn. You LOVE Jesse. Why do you keep on denying it?' **_Her conscience argued. _'Shut up. I _

_DON'T love Jesse. I don't love him...I...don't.'_ Faith said doubtingly. _**'Ha! Told you! Your doubting yourself now. I told you millions of times that you love Jesse. **_

_**Why don't you ever listen to me?'**_ Her conscience gloated. Faith deeply sighed and looked around her room. Soon, Faith started to think about the memories she had with

Jesse.

**-Flashback-**

_"I called on her on the phone and she touched herself, she touched herself, she touched herself. I called her on the phone and she touched herself, I laugh myself to _

_sleep." Faith and Jesse sang in unison. When the song ended, they both looked at each other before they started laughing. "Wow! That was so fun! I haven't laughed _

_and had so much fun in a long time!" Jesse said. "Haha, me too!" Faith said._

**-End Flashback-**

Faith softly smiled when she thought about the first time she met Jesse. Soon, she felt tears starting to form around her eyes.

-**Flashback-**

_"So, I didn't know you can race." Jesse said, starting up a conversation. "You never asked." Faith said teasingly, smirking at Jesse before looking at the screen. Jesse _

_smiled at Faith and looked back at the screen also. Once the screen said go, both Jesse and Faith's cars were off. Faith started to press some buttons to catch up with _

_Jesse who was in the lead by 10 seconds. "There is no way am I gonna lose to you!" Faith said, laughing as she passed by Jesse's car. "Oh yeah? Same here! There is _

_no way am I gonna lose to a girl!" Jesse said, trying to pass Faith. "Then tell me why can't you keep up?" Faith asked, loving the fact that Jesse was so easy to tease. _

_"I AM keeping up! You just...can't see it." Jesse mumbled. Faith laughed as she crossed the finish line first. She gently placed the controller on the ground and looked _

_at Jesse with an amused face. "I win!" Faith said, sticking her tongue out at Jesse. "Don't make me pull your tongue out." Jesse grumbled. "Hahaha, your just a sore _

_loser! Come on, lighten up! You lost to a girl! No big deal." Faith said, smiling at Jesse. "The way you talk, it sounds like a BIG deal to me." Jesse said._

**-End Flashback-**

Faith softly smiled and hugged her knees even closer to herself.

**-Flashback-**

_Jesse slowly leaned in forward, gently resting his forehead on Faith's. Faith slowly licked her lips before gently biting her bottom lip. "Are you gonna actually kiss me _

_this time? Or are you gonna miss the opportunity?" Faith teased, smirking at Jesse. Jesse laughed before gently pressing his lips against Faith's. Her eyes widened _

_when he kissed her, but slowly closed them and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. Then, Faith stood on the tip of her toes because of the height disadvantage. _

_Jesse smirked into the kiss. "I'm vertically challeneged. Shut it." Faith mumbled against his lips. Jesse just laughed and wrapped his arms around Faith's waist and _

_brought her closer to him. He gently pushed her against the the edge of the desk and picked her up and gently placed her on the empty desk. Jesse slowly ran his _

_tongue over Faith's bottome lip. Faith softly gasped in both surprise and for air. She softly moaned as Jesse slowly rubbed his tongue against her's. Jesse tasted every _

_inch and crevice in Faith's mouth, savoring the taste of raspberry. "AHEM! I suggest you back off before Kriz comes home." someone said from the doorway._

**-End Flashback-**

Faith blushed deeply when she remembered the first time they kissed. "Stupid Torr. Had to ruin the moment though." Faith muttered under her breath. Faith deeply sighed and

said, "I can't believe it. I tried SO HARD to forget him. But, I can't. I...DO love him. Oh god, I love Jesse!" Faith softly groaned and buried her face in her pillow. She

immediately brought her head up when she hear someone knock on the door. She quickly wiped away her tears and straightened herself as she got out of her bed. She went

downstairs and stood in front of the door. She slowly unlocked the door and slowly reached for the door knob, When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the one

person she didn't expect to see. "Jesse."

**End of chapter. Sorry if this chapter was a little bit short. Anyway, hope you likes it. Please R and R and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


	4. Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAST AND THE FURIOUS OR FAST AND THE FURIOUS: TOKYO DRIFT. IF I DID, WHO KNOWS. ANYWAY, I ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMOUS LIKE CONVERSE, NIKE, DICKIES, NISSAN, ETC. SO, YEAH. ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 4. ENJOY!**

**-RECAP- **

"I can't believe it. I tried SO HARD to forget him. But, I can't. I...DO love him. Oh god, I love Jesse!" Faith softly groaned and buried her face in her pillow. She immediately

brought her head up when she heard someone knock on the door. She quickly wiped away her tears and straightened herself as she got out of her bed. She went downstairs and

stood in front of the door. She slowly unlocked the door and slowly reached for the door knob, When she opened the door, she was surprised to see the one person she didn't

expect to see. "Jesse."

**CHAPTER 4**

Jesse looked up when he heard his name. "Hi, Faith. Can I...come in?" Jesse asked. "Uh, sure. Come in." Faith said, stepping aside so Jesse can come inside the house. Jesse

walked inside the house and walked to the living room. Faith stood next to the couch and looked down at her feet. "Uh, what are you doing here, Jesse." Faith asked, slightly

looking up at Jesse. "I, uh, came to check up on you. I mean, you ran really quickly outside, so, I thought you were maybe sick, or something." Jesse said. Faith slighlty nodded

her head and gently bit her lip. "Faith? Are you okay?" Jesse asked. Faith looked up confused. "Huh? Yeah! I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Faith asked. "I thought you were

probably upset because I have a...you know. Girlfriend." Jesse said. "What? Oh no! I'm fine. Actually, I'm really happy that you have a girlfriend. How long have you guys been

together?" Faith asked. "Uh, about 10 months." Jesse said, seeing what Faith's reaction was going to be. "Oh, wow! 10 months huh? That's amazing. I'm really happy for you

Jesse! I really am." Faith said. Jesse looked at Faith worriedly before slowly nodding his head. "Okay, if you say so." Jesse said, looking at Faith carefully. Faith just gave Jesse a

weak smile and deeply sighed. Jesse slowly looked around the living room and stopped in front of a picture. He slowly picked it up and eyed it carefully. "Who is this?" Jesse

asked, holding up the picture in front of Faith. In the picture were two people. One looked about seventeen, while the other one looked ten. The seventeen year old man had

black shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. He was slightly smiling and had an arm on top of the ten year old's head. The ten year old was a little girl that had dark brown

eyes and black mid back length hair. She looked annoyed at the fact that the man was taller than her. Faith looked at the picture and gave a small smile. "That's me and...Han He

took care of me and became my guardian after my parents died." Faith said softly. Jesse was silent for a moment before asking, "Who's...Han?" Faith looked up at him and

smiled. "Han's...my cousin. He used to own the garage that Sean owns. That was...before he died." Faith said softly, looking down at her feet. "Oh! I'm sorry, Faith! I didn't

mean to bring up such a touchy subject." Jesse said. "Its alright. The past is the past, this is the present." Faith said, softly smiling at Jesse. _'Except, your the only obstacle that's _

_keeping me from putting my past behind me.'_ Faith thought. After that, they remained silent for a long time, thinking of what to say to each other. "Uh, have you dated anyone

else?" Jesse suddenly asked after 5 minutes of awkward silence. Faith suddenly looked up and blushed a little bit. "Um...no." Faith muttered, blushing deeply. Jesse's eyes

widened from her answer, and looked over at her in shock. Faith blushed even more, if that was possible, from Jesse's shocked stare towards her. "Never?" Jesse asked. Faith

shook her head and said, "Never." Jesse was quiet for a moment while Faith was slightly squirmish. _Wow! She's never dated anyone else before...WAIT! IF she's NEVER _

_DATED anyone else, then, that means...she still loves me.'_ Jesse thought. Everything was quiet. No sound can be heard throughout the whole house, except for the clock that

struck at midnight. "Why'd you leave?" Jesse asked. Faith looked up in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Faith asked. "Why'd you leave so suddenly? Why did you

leave and only left a note? Why?" Jesse asked, looking at Faith with seriousness in his eyes. Faith was silent for a moment before saying, "If I stayed, it would've been hard on

me. It would've been hard on both of us, Jesse. It was the only best possible solution I could come up with at that time. I already caused you enough damage, I didn't want to

cause anymore. I'm sorry, Jesse." Faith said sincerely. Jesse sighed deeply before slowly nodding his head. "I understand...I guess." Jesse said. Faith looked up at Jesse and

slightly smiled. "Uh, how long are you guys here for anyway?" Faith asked, trying to change the gloomy subject. "Uh, I think...2 or 3 months tops. If not, maybe longer." Jesse

said. Fath nodded her head and mouthed an 'oh'. "What about the team? How were they after I left?" Faith asked. "Um, well, the girls took it pretty well. I guess they were with

you at the airport, huh?" Jesse asked. Faith nodded her head. "The guys?" Faith asked. "They were gloomy alot. They always talked about you when they thought I wasn't there.

They said that they felt as if they lost a sister. You were part of the family, Faith. You, Kriz, Torrance. All of you guys were part of the family." Jesse replied. "Yeah...what about

Brian? How did he take it when he heard that Kriz left?" Faith queried. "He threw a fit! A really HUGE fit. It was like...seeing a five year old throw a tantrum...only worse. He

was grouchy and grumpy. He would lock himself in his room when we weren't racing or working on cars. Plus, whenver we went to the gym, he would always beat the living shit

out of the punching bag. Now, he's banned from the gym for two months. So...I guess you could say that he took it...fairly well." Jesse responded. Faith laughed for the first time

that she's been with Jesse. Jesse smiled at Faith secretly. "Look, since, your going out with someone, and were okay now. Why don't we...become friends?" Faith asked.

_**'Friends? Or more then friends?'**_ Her conscience interjected. "Friends? Yeah! Sure! Why not? Friends." Jesse replied, holding out his hand. Faith looked at his hand before

shaking it. "Friends." Faith said. _'How can we be __friends, when I want so much more?'_ Both Faith and Jesse thought. Then, they immediately released each others hands when

they heard the door open. "Jesse? You here?" someone called. "Cassandra?" Jesse asked. Cassandra came into the living room and eyed Faith cautiously before walking up to

Jesse and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Jesse! Dom called and said that he's looking for us! Let's go! It's boring here!" Cassandra whined. Jesse slightly cringed because

her mouth was close to his ear when she whined. "Yeah. Meet me in the car." Jesse said. Cassandra nodded her head and walked away from Jesse. As she was walking to the

front door, she looked at Faith and scoffed. Faith quirked an eyebrow and clenched her fist. _**'Self-restraint, Faith. Self-restraint.'**_ Her conscience commanded. _'Self-_

_restraint my ass! That girl is seriously __asking for it. Other than Cassie, I've never been SO pissed off in my life!'_ Faith thought. "Uh, I have to go now, Faith. The team is

looking for us. So, uh, I'll see you around." Jesse said, waving before closing the front door. "I love you Jesse. More than you could ever know. But you have no idea." Faith

whispered. The rest of the night was silent. But that silence was about to be broken soon.

**End of chapter. Sorry if this chapter was kind of short. Please R and R and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it if I got some reviews. I want to thank some of the people that read this story. Thank you guys for reading this story. Its really nice to know that you guys like it.** **Also, I would like to thank southernbelle84 for helping me with this chapter. You are bloody BRILLIANT!! Thank you, southernbelle84! **


	5. Songs and Realizations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAST AND THE FURIOUS OR TOKYO DIRFT! I also do not own anything else that's famous like songs or shoes or cars (I wish I did, though). Anyway, moving on, here's the long awaited chapter 5! Please Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

"WHY?! WHY?!" Brian yelled. "You want to know WHY, Brian?" Kriz asked, aggravated and tired. "Yes! I want to know why you left without saying goodbye, without any

notice, and without telling me!" Brian yelled. "Because! I had to keep you guys safe! If we stayed here anything could've happened! If we stayed any longer, you guys could've

DIED! I don't think I could live with the thought that I allowed you guys to die! We're trying to protect you guys! We're FBI agents! That's our job! Why are you so mad at me?"

Kriz asked, both shocked and pissed that Brian was so pissed at her. "Because I LOVE YOU! I love you, Kriz. I've never felt this way for anyone before. Not even close to

what I felt for Mia. You...your different from other girls, Kriz. That's what I like about you. I love the fact that your so...real. Your not fake. That's why I love you. That's why."

Brian said, trying to catch his breath and calm down. Kriz's eyes widened in shock. "You...love me?" Kriz asked weakly. "Yeah, I do. ALOT." Brian said, placing a hand on

Kriz's cheek. Kriz slowly closed her eyes and hugged Brian. "I...I love you too, Brian." Kriz said. Brian smiled before hugging Kriz back. "You guys done screaming your heads

off?" someone asked. They immediately released each other and turned around to see Dom with his arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. Kriz blushed and

muttered something along the lines of 'Faith' and 'castration'. Brian slightly cringed, understanding what Kriz was muttering about. Brian glared at Dom, and Dom just laughed and

walked back inside. Brian sighed deeply before looking back at a slightly red Kriz. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face up. He slowly leaned forward and gently

kissed her on the lips. Kriz's eyes slowly fluttered closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Brian gently pushed her against the wall and placed his hands underneath her

ass so he could lift her up. Kriz wrapped her legs around Brian's waist and softly moaned when Brian gently caressed her stomach.Biran slowly ran his tongue over Kriz's bottom

lip, asking for entrance. Kriz slowly opened her mouth and Brian quickly darted his tongue inside. "Ya know. This may seem really hot and everythin', but...I just had a HUGE

dinner and I don't feel like throwin' it up. Y'all know what I mean." someone said, again interuppting their 'moment'. Brian immediately released Kriz and growled. He turned his

head to see Sean and the whole team. Kriz blushed and tried to straighten herself out. Brian softly groaned and buried his face in the crook of Kriz's neck. Kriz blushed again.

Torrance, Mia, and Neela giggled at this, while Letty, Cassie, and Mae were amused by everything that was happening. "Uh, where's Faith?" Kriz asked, hoping to change the

subject. "She said that she was going home." Twinkie said. Kriz nodded her head, and gently pushed Brian away from her. She kissed him n the cheek and said, "I have to go

home. Check up on Faith. Uh, I'll see you tomorrow." Brian groaned and stepped away from Kriz. Kriz gave a small apologetic smile and walked to her car with Torrance, Ray,

and Josh behind her. Once they left, everyone looked back at Brian with amused faces. "Shut up! Don't speak or you'll say hello to my fists." Brian said angrily, heading back to

the party. Once Brian left, everyone started to laugh their heads off. Soon, they were back inside and partying all night long.

**-Next Day-**

"Faith, time to wake up. You have school today. Plus, today's exams." Kriz said softly, gently nudgeing Faith. Faith softly groaned and slowly got up. "Stupid exams!" Faith

muttered under her breath. Kriz softly laughed and left her bedroom. Faith walked to the bathroom and took a quick ten minute shower. When she finished, she dried herself off

and wore a black bandeau and black hiphugger boyshorts. Then, she walked over to her closet and took out the clothes that she was going to wear. She wore a black skintight

camisole that stopped above her bellybutton, tight faded blue hiphugger holy jeans**(A/N: I think these are the jeans with holes in the knees from the 60's or 70's.)**, thin

black fingerless leather gloves, and pitch black DC Skater shoes. She went back inside the bathroom and combed her hair. She then went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed

her black messenger bag, her laptop, and an apple. She walked to the garage and got inside her new sleek black Mercedes McLaren. She inserted key into the ignition and

started the car. She backed out of her garage and drove off. On the way their, she turned on the radio. "...If I can't have you! I don't wan't nobody baby. If I can't have you..."

the radio played. Faith quirked an eyebrow and sighed before changing the station. "And they call it...puppy love..." the radio played. Faith changed the station again. "...But

now! There's nowhere to hide. You pushed my love aside...I'm out of my head. Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you...oooh. Hopelessly devoted to you..." the

radio played. Faith growled and turned off the radio. "Stupid radio...stupid love songs." Faith grumbled. Once she arrived at school, she turned off her car, grabbed her keys, and

got out of her car. She locked the doors, and walked inside her school. She went to her first class and sat next to her best friend, Hayama, Yumi. She had waist length light

brown hair with natural dark brown hightlights, and brown eyes. "Ohayo, Kai-chan!" Yumi greeted. "Ohayo, Yumi-chan. What are we doing today?" Faith asked in japanese,

placing her bag under her chair. "Well, first, we're going to take the exams, then, we're probably going to have some free time to do our homework or whatever." Yumi replied.

Faith nodded her head and deeply sighed. Then, their Professor came in and passed out the exams. When Faith and Yumi recieved their exams, they looked at each other with

wide eyes. The exam was thick and long. "This is gonna be a LONG day." Faith said, looking back at her exam. "I agree." Yumi said. Both of them sighed deeply and started to

take their exams.

**-7 Hours later-**

Faith stretched her arms and softly groaned as she walked out of her last class with Yumi. "DAMN! I hate exams!" Yumi whined. Faith softly goraned in agreement. "FAITH!"

someone yelled. Both Yumi and Faith turned around to see Neela, Twinkie, and Sean. "Hey, you guys! What are you guys doing here?" Faith asked. "We go to school here."

Sean sead. "Hi! We never really met each other properly. Name's Twinkie, but you can call me Twink." Twinkie said to Faith. "Twinkie? As in, spongecake Twinkie from

Hostess?" Faith asked. Neela, and Yumi laughed. "Damn, Twink! You getting' bagged on by a girl!" Sean said. Twinkie glared at Sean before looking back at Faith. "Hehe,

sorry about that. Your names just...unique." Faith said, smiling apologetically at Twinkie. "Naw, its cool. Who's your friend?" Twinkie asked. "Finally! I thought you guys would

never notice me. Anyway, my name's Hayama,Yumi. It's nice to meet you." Yumi said. Sean, Neela, and Twinkie waved a hello. "Anyway, we're having another party tonight.

You up for it?" Sean asked. "Can I bring some friends?" Faith asked. "Yeah, sure! Why not?" Sean said. Faith smiled and nodded her head. "Alright. I'll see you there. Bye!"

Faith said. Yumi said goodbye and walked with Faith. "So...can I come with you to the party?" Yumi asked. "Yeah! That's why I asked if I can bring some friends." Faith said.

"Good. Are you going to bring your boyfriend, Takashi?" Yumi asked innocently. Faith glared at Yumi before saying, "Takashi is NOT my boyfirend. We're just really good

friends." Yumi made face. "Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say so." Yumi said, skeptically. Faith rolled her eyes and said bye to Yumi before getting in her car. Faith was about to

insert her key, but stopped when she received a message on her Helio. Faih took out her Helio and checked the message. **'Hey, Faith. You going to the party tonight? -**

**Takashi'**. Faith smiled and replied back with a yes. She inserted her key into the igntion and started the car. She drove off and went home. When she got their, she saw Brian's

car in the garage. Faith quirked an eyebrow and went inside the house. She walked to Kriz's room and gently knocked on the door. She slowly opened it to see Brian and Kriz

making out, both half-naked, ontop of Kriz's bed. Faith's immediately got out of the room and closed it. She turned around and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat

_'Disturbing. Very disturbing.'_ Faith thought. Then, 5 minutes later, Torrance walked inside the kitchen. "Hey, Faith!" Torrance greeted. "Hey, Torr."Faith replied. "What's

Brian's car doing here?" Torrance asked, looking through the fridge. "Three guesses." Faith said monotonously. "Let me guess, you walked in on them making out?" Torrance

answered. "Ding ding! You're correct! How disturbing that was." Faith said. Torrance just laughed. Then, both of them immediately quieted when they heard loud moaning and

groaning coming from upstairs. Faith shivered in disgust while Torrance paled. "Ew." Faith said. "Ew is right." Torrance said. Faith shook her head and muttered incoherent words

under breath while Torrance shuddered and made a gagging noise. Then, after 5 more minutes, Brian and Kriz came down stairs, fixing their appearance. "Oh, look! They're

back together! How...inconvenient." Faith said. "How is it inconvenient?" Kriz asked. "Easy...the sex." Faith said. Brian just shrugged his shoulders and kissed Kriz on the cheek.

"See you tonight." Brian murmured. Kriz nodded her head and smiled at him. "Bye, Brian!" Kriz said, as soon as Brian left. Faith and Torrance quirked an eyebrow at Kriz. Kriz

looked back at them confused. "What?" Kriz asked. "Bye, Brian!" Faith and Torrance mimicked. Kriz just rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath that sounded

alot like, 'immature'. Faith and Torrance laughed as Kriz left and headed for her bedroom. Torrance left the ktichen, leaving Faith all alone in the kitchen by herself. Faith sighed

deeply. _'Maybe I SHOULD call Takashi.'_ Faith thought to herself. She was about to call Takashi when her Helio started ringing. Faith checked her Helio to see **Takashi** on the

screen. "Speak of the devil." Faith murmured. She answered it and said, "Hello?" "Hey, Baby! How are you?" Takashi asked. Faith quirked an eyebrow. "Baby? Were not going

out." Faith said, smirking. "Aww, why you gotta be so cruel, Baby Girl?" Takashi said. Faith softly laughed. "Why'd you call, Takashi?" Faith asked. "I wanted to know if you

wanted to come with me to the party." Takashi said. "I'm going with Yumi." Faith replied. "That's alright! You can just ditch her with Twinkie and you can hang out with me."

Takashi suggested. "Really? Then...I guess...I'll see you there." Faith replied, surprisig both herself and Takashi. "For real?! I thought you would've said no." Takashi said. "Yeah,

me too." Faith mumbled. "Well, alright then. I'll see you at the party tonight." Takashi said. "Yeah, I guess you will." Faith said, smiling to herself. She hung up on him and closed

her Helio. Faih gently bit her lower lip and smiled. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization. _'Oh, god! I...like Takashi! Wow! This is new'_ Faith thought to herself. Faith smiled

and nodded her head and ran to her room to get ready. "Wonder if Jesse's gonna be there." Faith muttered. Faith just shrugged her shoulders and got ready, for tonight was

gonna be VERY interesting.

**End chapter. Please R and R and tell me what you think. Anyway, the threes songs that I mentioned aren't mine. The first song was, "If I Can't Have You" by:The Bee Gees. The second song was, "Puppy Love" by: Donny Osmond. The last song was, "Hopelessly Devoted To You" by: Olivia Newton-John. Well, that's all. Bye!**


	6. Dancing, Kissing, and Karaoke Oh My!

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Fast and Furious, Tokyo Drift, or anything famous. I only own the characters that you don't recognize and some of the the ideas. Anyway, here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6**

The night was lively and hot. Many people were making out, while others were dancing and drinking. One particular group were doing both. It was the DT gang with Sean,

Neela, and Twinkie. "So, what do you think?" Sean asked. "Its awesome! Great party!" Letty said, bobbing her head along with the beat of the foreign music. "Thanks! Wha

about the music? You seem to like it." Sean said. "Yeah! What kind of music is this?" Letty asked. "Japanese. Its awesome isn't it?" Twinkie asked. Letty laughed and nodded

her head. She turned to look at Dom and smiled. Dom's eyes widened before shaking his head. "No...No! I CAN'T dance. That's final!" Dom argued. Letty laughed and stood in

front of Domand grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "Watch this. Its hilarious!" Vince said. They looked to the dance floor where Letty was swaying her hips

back and forth with the beat, while Dom had his arms crossed and was just watching her dance. "Come on, papi! Please dance with me? You know you want to." Letty teased,

slightly pouting. Dom sighed deeply and started to slowly move around. The gang snickered as they saw Dom try to dance with Letty. He shot a glare at them before wrapping

his arms around Letty's waist and pulling her closer to him. Letty just laughed and grinded against him. Dom softly growled and Letty stuck of her tongue. She grinded against him

two more times before she was hoisted up onto Dom's shoulders. "Dom! Put me down you overgrown prick!" Letty fumed. Dom laughed and walked away to find a vacant

bedroom. Everyone laughed when they saw an amused and horny Dom, and a pissed off Letty walk away from the party to create their own party. "Hey, where's Faith?" Neela

asked, looking around the room. "I don't know. Said she was comin' didn't she?" Sean asked. Twinkie shrugged his shoulders and looked around. He grinned when he spotted

her. "Found her. Over there." Twinkie said, poiting to where Faith was. Neela was surprised and so was everyone else. Faith was just coming in with Kriz and Yumi. Every guy

in the room were eyeing them as if they were a piece of meat. Faith was wearing a black bondeau, black backless halter top that stops above her belly button, black hiphugger

boyshorts underneath a black hiphugger pleated skirt with white and gray plaid design, silver three row studded belt, thin black fingerless gloves, and pitch black DC Skater

shoes. Kriz was wearing a black/white checkered bikini top with matching bottoms, faded blue hiphugger thigh length denim skirt that was frayed at the bottom, and pure white

DC Skater shoes. Her hair was up in a bun with some loose strands framing her face and a light shade of lip gloss. Lastly, there was Yumi. Her hair was wavy and shiny with

some clips to hold her bangs in place. She had on a dark purple lace bra with matching panties, faded blue hiphugger skin tight denim shorts that stopped below her ass, and

black low cut Converse. What shocked them the most were the tattoo's that they never noticed. Kriz had about four tattoo's. She had the symbol for all the planets tattoed

across the shoulders on her back, a medium sized tribal sun on her back, 'Kriz' was tattoed on her lower back in cursive, and a white/grey cross behind her name. Yumi had two

tattoo's She had her name tattoed in japanese going down her right shoulder, and white Sakura blossom petals wrapping around her left shoulder down to her wrist. They were

even more shocked by the number of tattoos that Faith had. From the looks of it, it looked like she had about 10 to 15 tattoo's. She had a bar code tattooed on the back of her

neck, black and blue japanese dragons wrapping around her right shoulder all the way down to her middle finger going in the opposite directions, black tribal arm band on her left

bicep, a barbed wire arm band beneath the tribal arm band, black large Seraphim Angel like wings on her back, a small heartagram in between the gap of the wings, a medium

tribal sun in beween her shoulders on the back, a Heartagram surrounding her bellybutton with black flames on the sides, a black japanese dragon wrapping around her right leg

starting mid-thigh stoping above her ankle, 'Faith' tattooed in cursive on her lower back, and 'Faith' tattoed across her chest in japanese, black barbed wire tattooed around her

ankle, a small black/grey gothic cross tattoed on her left breast, and three stars that were: black/white; black/blue; black/red tattoed on her left wrist. The three girls walked over

to the gang and were amused from the shocked faces that were displayed on their friends faces. "What's wrong?" Faith asked, bringing them out of their dumbfounded stupor.

"Tattoo's?!" Mia asked incredously. Faith laughed and nodded her head. Kriz and Yumi smirked at them. "Is there a problem?" Kriz asked. "Nope. Its HOT!" Brian said,

checking out Kriz. "Where's Torrance?" Leon asked. "Dancing off somewhere." Faith said. Cassandra was shocked at the tatto's that Faith had and scoffed. "Ugh! You are such

a poser and wannabe. You think that just because you have alot of tattoo's that its gonna make you tough? I highly doubt it." Cassandra said haughtily. "No offense, Cassie,

but...your sister is WAY more bitchier than you were back then." Faith noted. "Yeah, I noticed." Cassie said, lookingat Cassandra before shaking her head. Cassandra quirked

an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "You think that you're all that, don't you?" Cassandra asked. "No...I don't think that. But you probably think that." Faith said. Cassandra rolled

her eyes at Faith and looked back at Jesse. "Jesse! I'm bored! Make out with me!" Cassandra said, purposely trying to make Faith jealous. Kriz and Yumi looked at Faith to see

if she was gonna do something drastic. To their surprise, she wasn't fazed by it at all. Faith looked at them and shrugged and started to look around. "Looking for someone?"

Someone said. Everyone turned to see Takashi smiling at them. In his hand was a small box. "Takashi?!" Faith said, shocked. "Hey, Faith. here, for you." Takashi said, handing

Faith the box. Faith was both curious and confused. She opened the box and widened her eyes. She slowly pulled out a Sapphire and Diamond tennis bracelet. "Oh, wow!

Takashi...this is beautiful!" Faith said, holding up the bracelet in front of her. "DAMN! That must've costed a fortune, man!" Leon said, giving a low whistle when he saw the

bracelet. "Not really. It didn't cost that much. It was just 10,000 yen. Its not that expensive." Takashi said nonchalantly. "JUST 10,000 yen?! You insane?! This IS expensive!

You really didn't have to do this for me, Takashi." Faith said. Takashi just smiled at Faith and helped her put on the bracelet. "Nonsense. You deserve it. Besides, I had to make

it up for everything that's happened between us before." Takashi said, looking at Faith. Faith slowly looked up and blushed when her face was close to Takashi's. For some

reason, Jesse couldn't help but be jealous and pissed at Takashi. _'The hell? I can't believe I'm jealous over THIS guy. But then again, from what I heard, he seems like a _

_ladies men and REALLY experienced. Well, so am I. I'm probably more experienced than him. Wait! I shouldn't be thinking this. I have a girlfriend. Loud, annoying, _

_and clingy. But, a girlfriend nonetheless.'_ Jesse thought to himself. He slowly looked up to see Faith and Takashi talking to each other. Jessesoftly growled and looked at

Cassandra. He put his hand on the back of her neck, startling her, and passionately kissed her. Cassandra was shocked, but immediately got over it and kissed him back with the

same equal passion. "Ugh, get a room." Faith muttered, looking at Cassandra and Jesse. "What's wrong? Jealous?" Takashi teased, smirking at her. Faith's eyes widened and

slightly dropped her jaw. "Me? Jealous? No way! I'm totally over him! I just think that they should get a room. That's all." Faith said. Takashi shot her a 'year right' look. Faith

softly laughed and smiled at him. "Let's go dance." Takashi offered, standing up. "Uh..okay. Just a warning...I'm a sucky dancer." Faith said, following Takashi to the dance floor.

"You sure about that? I've seen you dance. Your awesome!" Takashi said. Faith just slightly laughed and shook her head. Then, the radio started to play "Heartbreaker" by:

Teriyaki Boyz. Faith smiled and started to bob her head and sway her hips along with the beat. Takashi smiled and placed his hands on her hips and moved along with her. Faith

and Takashi smiled at each other as they continued dancing. Once the song was over, they started to play "Soran Happies and Neko Hiroshi Para Para Version".**(A/N: In my **

**opinion, this is a really good song. You can check it out on Youtube if you want. Anyway, on with the story!)** When they heard the beat, Faith and Takashi looked at

each other and laughed. Faith and Takashi started to slowly do the moves that came with the song, and soon enough, everyone was watching them. "What's going? It looks like

they're crowding arounf someone." Mia said, looking over at the dance floor. Vince shrugged his shoulders, curious to what was happening. "Come on! Let's go check it out."

Leon suggested. Jesse got up and followed them with an annoyed Cassandra behind him. When they got their, they were shocked to see Faith, Takashi, and the missing Dom

and Letty dancing. Faith and Letty were laughing at Dom and Takashi, who was trying to teach Dom the moves. "Come on, Dom! Its easy! How hard could it be?" Letty teased.

Faith laughed even harder and kept on dancing. Once the song was over, everyone started to clap and cheer. "Wow! Looks like Mr. Royalty can dance after all." Letty said,

smirking at a blushing Dom. "Shut it." Dom growled out, pointing a finger to Leon, Vince, and Jesse. "Wow, Dom! That was...that was..." Mia trailed, not able to hold in her

laughter anymore. "And this is why I DON'T DANCE!" Dom said. "Sorry, sorry. Its just...hilarious!" Faith said, laughing even harder, leaning against Takashi as she laughed her

ass off. "Hahaha. I know what you mean." Dom said sarcastically. "Aww, come on, Dom! Don't be so sore! Its just a joke. Your laughing too!" Faith said. "Am not!" Dom said,

starting to slowly smile. Soon, Dom's smile was a grin and he just chuckled. "Alright, alright. I guess it WAS kinda funny." Dom said, giving in. "Ha! Told you!" Faith gloated.

"Gloating is a sin." Dom said. "Who said that I was an angel?" Faith said, quirking an eyebrow. Dom just laughed and walked to a couch. "Man! I'm tired." Dom said. "I'm sure

you are." Sean said, smirking at Dom with an all knowing look in his eyes. "Don't even start, Sean!" Dom said. Sean put his hands up and said, "Hey! Never said anythin'!"

Everyone alughed at this. Faith looked at Takashi and smiled at him. Takashi smiled back and draped an arm around her shoulders and lead her away from the gang. "Hey!

Where you going?!" Kriz called out. "Don't worry, Kriz. She's in good hands." Takashi said over his shoulder. Kriz sighed deeply, worry in her face. "Don't worry. I'm sure

they're gonna be fine." Brian said, wrapping his around Kriz's waist and pulled her closer to him. Kriz gave a small smile and wrapped her arms around Brian's neck and kissed

him on the cheek. Jesse looked at the leaving couple and deeply sighed. "Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we...karaoke!" Cassie suggested. "Karaoke?" Letty asked. Cassie

nodded her head and smiled. "Girl, you're out of your mind if you think that we're gonna go up there and sing some random song from a small screen." Letty said, shaking her

head at how absurd the idea was. "Actually, we have a karaoke machine in our room, and our T.V. is a 50 in. plasma screen." Neela said. Letty looked at Dom who was looking

at everyone else. "Eh, why not. I guess so...But no corny songs!" Dom said, agreeing with the idea. Everyone cheered and headed for Sean and Neela's bedroom.

**-Faith and Takashi-**

Faith and Takashi were outside, looking up at the night sky and talking about their past. "How are you?" Takshi asked. "Fine. Its still kinda hard to believe that Han is gone. I...I

don't like it. Other than Kriz, he was my only family. He took care of me after my parents died. He was always there for me. He was my hero. My one and only family. Its not

that I don't like Kriz. Its just...I've known him longer. I just really miss him." Faith said softly, tears slowly falling down her face. Takashi looked at Faith sadly. "I'm sorry."

Takashi whispered. "Don't worry. Its alright. You were just trying to live up to your Uncle's dream or whatever. I don't blame you. I just wished that...Sean could've got Han out

before the car exploded." Faith said. Takashi put his hand under Faith's chin and made her face him. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb, before slowly running over

Faith's bottom lip. Faith looked at Takshi and blushed. Takashi slowly leaned forward and captured Faith's lips in a soft gentle kiss. Faith's eyes slowly fluttered closed before

she wrapped her arms around his neck. Takashi placed his hands ontop of Faith's hips and slowly ran his tongue over Faith's bottom lip. Faith slowly opened her mouth and

Takashi darted his tongue inside. After two minutes, the door slowly opened. "Hey Faith! You wanna do...karaoke?" Kriz said, looking at the kissing people. Faith and Takashi

immdieately pulled away. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to intrude on anything. Its just...I thought that maybe you guys wanted to do karaoke." Kriz said, sheepishly rubbing the back

of her neck while nervously laughing. Takashi smiled at Faith who was blushing deeply. "Its alright. I was thinking of doing some karaoke anyway. What about you, Baby Girl?

You up for some karaoke?" Takashi asked. "Yeah! Sure! I love karaoke!" Faith said, smiling at Kriz and Takashi. Kriz smiled and nodded her head and motioned for them to

follow her. Takashi held Faith's hand as they walked back inside and headed for Neela and Sean's room. _'Maybe...I COULD forget Jesse.'_ Faith thought to herself, looking up

at Takashi who was smiling at her. Faith blushed red and smiled back. Tonight was gonna be a good night for everyone, you could just feel it in the air and in the atmosphere.

**End of chapter. Well? What did you guys think? Good, Bad, So-So? Well, I wouldn't know unless you review. So, Please R and R! I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think. Thanks! Oh yeah, next chapter is probably gonna be all about karaoke. Also, sorry about the tattoo descriptions. I love these tattoo's and my cousin Aries and Kriz have these tattoo's. So, that's all folks! See you next time!**


	7. Karaoke

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Fast and Furious, Tokyo Drift, or anything famous. Also, I do not own any songs in here. They are not mine.I only own the characters that you don't recognize and some of the the ideas. Anyway, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Alright! Time for some...KARAOKE! So...who's up first?" Twinkie asked. Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Twinkie. "Hmmm...you." Faith said. "What?!

Hell no! There is no way am I going up there to sing. I can't sing!" Twinkie argued. "Too bad. I say you sing first, so...you sing first. That's final." Faith said. Twinkie looked Faith

straight in the eye and glared at her. Faith just quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Twinkie sighs deeply and mutters something incoherent under his breath. "Fine. Whatever."

Twinkie said defeatedly. Everyone laughs and watches Twinkie pick up the book. Neela turns on the T.V. and the karaoke machine and hands Twinkie the mic. Twinkie gets the

mic from Neela and picks the song that he's gonna choose. "Don't laugh a'ight? This is the first time I sang in front of anybody." Twinkie said. Soon, music started playing from

the T.V. Then, Twinkie stared singing:

**_Candy Girl  
You are my world  
You look so sweet  
You're a special treat_**

"Wow! I didn't think that Twink could actually sing." Faith teased. Neela and Sean laughed. "Yeah, me neither! But, he's a really goood singer though." Sean said. Faith and

Neela nodded their heads in agreement and cheered for Twinkie as he kept on singing.

**_Do you really love me (do you really love me)  
Don't you really care (don't you really care)  
Do you really need me (do you really need me)  
And will you always be there_**

**_Every night  
And everyday  
I'm always thinking of you  
In every way_**

**_All I know  
When I'm with you  
You make me feel so good  
Through and through_**

**_Do you really love me (do you really love me)  
Don't you really care (don't you really care)  
Do you really need me (do you really need me)  
And will you always be there_**

**_Candy girl  
You are my world  
You're everything, everything.  
Everything to me_**

**_Candy girl  
All I want to say  
I need your love  
Each and everyday_**

**_Hey fellas  
What  
Check out Mike & Bobby's little lady  
Ooooooh eeeeeeh  
Well check out Ricky & Ralph's  
Ooooooh eeeeeeh  
What about Ronnie's  
She's bad  
She's bad  
I know she's bad_**

**_She walks so fast she looks so sweet  
She makes my heart just skip a beat  
My girl the best and that's no lie  
She tells me that I'm her only guy  
That might be true but my girls a joy  
She don't play around, she's right to the point  
My girls like candy a candy treat  
She knocks me hot up off my feat_**

**_Ah candy  
You look so sweet_**

**_Ah candy  
You're a special treat_**

**_Candy (you're my candy)  
Candy girl (candy)  
Candy (you're my candy)  
Candy girl (candy)_**

**_Candy girl  
You are my world  
I need your love  
Each and everyday_**

**_Candy girl  
All I want to say  
You're everything, everything  
Everything to me_**

**_Candy girl  
You are my world  
I need your love  
Each and everyday_**

**_Candy girl_**

**_I need it  
Need it  
Need it  
Need it  
Need it everyday_**

**_Candy girl  
You are my world  
I need your love  
Each and everyday_**

Once Twinkie finished the song, everybody started clapping and cheering for Twink. Twinkie smiled and looked at the t.v. to see his score. The score was an 89. "Eighty-nine?!

What?! I totally deserved a higher number than that!" Twinkie said. Faith just laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Alright, who's next?" Faith asked, looking

around the room. Everybody remained silent. "Anyone? No one huh?" Faith muttered. Faith sighed deeply before randomly pointing her finger to everyone in the room. "...Eeny,

meeny, miney...mo!" Faith said, pointing a finger to Sean. "Me? I can't hold a a note!" Sean said. Faith smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Sean sighed deeply before muttering,

"Fine. I'll sing." Everyone cheered and clapped as Sean picked up the mic and choose his song.

**_Raindrops keep falling on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin seems to fit  
Those raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling_**

**_So I just did me some talkin to the sun  
And I said I didnt like the way he got things done  
Sleepin on the job  
Those raindrops are falling on my, head they keep falling_**

**_But theres one thing I know  
The blues he sends to meet me wont defeat me  
It wont be long till happiness steps up to greet me_**

**_Raindrops keep falling on my head  
But that doesnt mean my eyes will soon be turnin red  
Cryings not for me  
Cause Im never gonna stop the rain by complainin  
Because Im free  
Nothings worrying me._**

Once he finished singing, everyone was laughing an cheering as Sean slighlty bowed before placing the mic back onto the table. "Wow! I think I fell I love with you all over

again!" Neela teased. Sean slighty chuckled and looked at the tv screen to see his score, a 91. "Sweet! Got a 91!" Sean exclaimed happily. "What?! Man, your karaoke machine

is broken! Your boyfirned can't even carry a note! How'd he get a higher score than me?" Twinkie argued. "Your just a sore loser, Twink." Takashi said. Twinkie looked at

Takashi and glared. "Oh yeah?! Well, why don't YOU sing Mr. Big Shot!" Twinkie suggested. "All right. I will." Takashi agreed. picking up the mic. After he chose his song, he

looked at Faith and grinned while moving his eyes up and down suggestively.

**_I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then come on, oh, come on  
Whoo, let's get it on  
Ah, babe, let's get it on  
Let's love, baby  
Let's get it on, sugar  
Let's get it on  
Whoo-ooh-ooh_**

Faith's eyes widened and her jaws dropped while Takashi was singing to her. Takashi stood right in front of Faith and kneeled in front of her while he was singing. Faith blushed a

deep red, while everyone, minus Jesse, all cheered and wolf whistled. Faith softly laughed and smiled at Takashi as he continued singing.

**_We're all sensitive people  
With so much to give  
Understand me, sugar  
Since we got to be  
Let's live  
I love you_**

**_There's nothin' wrong  
With me lovin' you  
Baby, no, no  
And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true  
Oh, babe, ooh, ooh_**

**_Don't you know  
How sweet and wonderful life can be?  
Whoo-ooh  
I'm askin' you, baby  
To get it on with me  
Ooh, ooh, ooh_**

**_I ain't gonna worry, I ain't gonna push  
Won't push you, baby  
So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, baby  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush, hey_**

**_Let's get it on, ooh, ooh  
Let's get it on  
You know what I'm talkin' 'bout  
Come on, baby, hey, hey  
Let your love come out  
If you believe in love  
Let's get it on, ooh, ooh  
Let's get it on, baby  
This minute, oh yeah  
Let's get it on  
Please, please, get it on  
Hey, hey_**

**_I know you know  
What I've been dreamin' of  
Don't you, baby?  
My whole body is in love  
Whoo_**

**_I ain't gonna worry, no, I ain't gonna push  
I won't push you, baby, whoo  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, darlin'  
Stop beatin' 'round the bush, hey_**

**_Gonna get it on  
Beggin' you, baby, I want to get it on  
You don't have to worry that it's wrong  
If the spirit moves you, let me groove you good  
Let your love come down  
Oh, get it on, come on, baby_**

**_Do you know I mean it?  
I've been sanctified  
Hey, hey  
Girl, you give me good feelings, so good_**

**_Nothin' wrong with love  
If you want to love me  
Just let yourself go  
Oh, baby  
Let's get it on_**

Once Takashi finished, everyone as cheering and laughing their heads off. Takashi sat back down next to Faith and smiled at her. Faith just laughed and shook her head as she

pointed to the screen to his score. "Cool, 95." Takashi stated. "Man, you're right, Twink. That machine IS broken." Sean grumbled. "Of course I am! Since when have I ever

been wrong?" Twinkie said. "Alright, how about...four more people before we all head on home?" Faith suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and looked at

Dom. Dom looked back at everyone, confused. "Ok...why are you all looking...HELL NO!! I danced for you, there is no way am I going to sing for you!" Dom exclaimed.

Faith looked at Dom and pouted while giving him puppy dog eyes and said childishly, "Pwease, Dom! Pwetty pwease?" Dom made a face and sighed deeply. "Fine, whatever."

Dom said defeatedly. Faith laughed and stuck out her tongue. Dom picked up the pic and chose the song.

**_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_**

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  


Letty and Mia snickered as Dom started singing "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred. Faith's eyes widened and her jaws dropped in shock. Everyone else was either surprised

and or laughing their heads off as Dom continued singing.

**_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk BR  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_**

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cause I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song

Once Dom finished his song, everyone in the room clapped and cheered loudly. Letty wolf-whistled and winkied at Dom, who just smirked. They looked at the tv screen to see

that Dom's score was a 96. "I beat you by 1, Takashi." Dom said, looking at Takashi. Everyone then looked at Cassandra who was holding the mic and picking a song. "My

turn." Cassandra said.

**_Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,_**

So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by  
"Here's what I like?  
And you were with somebody else but you can't deny  
That's me in your eye

Do you know  
What it's like  
When it's wrong  
But it feels so right?

[Chorus  
Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, Da

Baby, you and I, we got what will never be  
You know I'm right  
So tell me what you're waiting for when you're here with me?  
Most guys would die

You should know  
(you should know)  
What it's like  
(what its like)  
When it hurts  
(when it hurts)  
'cause it feels so right

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, Tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,

I gotta tell you somethin'  
It's somethin' that you just might like  
No, it's not the same thing  
Yeah, you'll learn I'm not too shy  
You and I, we can do this thing tonight

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.

Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
Nothing in this world can turn out the light  
I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight.  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da,  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, tonight  
Da-da, Da-da, Da-da, Da-Da, tonight!

To say everyone was shocked would have been an understatemment. Everyone was beyond shocked when Cassandra finished singing. They looked at the screen to be even

more surprised when her score was a 98. Everyone looked at Cassandra, both shocked and impressed. "Your turn Jesse." Cassandra said, handing Jesse the mic. Jesse nodded

his head and took the mic from Cassandra and chose his song.

**_ Chorus:  
You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
They only wanna do your dirt  
They'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When they say it's over  
_**

As soon as Jesse started singing, everyone was impressed and amazed to see that he was a really goood singer. Everyone was clapping and cheering him on as he kept on

singing.

**_Verse 1:  
See it started at the park  
Used to chill at the dark  
Oh when you took my heart  
That's when we fell apart  
Coz we both thought  
That love lasts forever (lasts forever)  
They say we're too young  
To get ourselves sprung  
Oh we didn't care  
We made it very clear  
And they also said  
That we couldn't last together (last together)_**

Refrain:  
See it's very define, girl  
One of a kind  
But you mush up my mind  
You walk to get declined  
Oh Lord...  
My baby is driving me crazy

(Repeat Chorus)

Verse 2:  
It was back in '99  
Watchin' movies all the time  
Oh when I went away  
For doin' my first crime  
And I never thought  
That we was gonna see each other (see each other)  
And then I came out  
Mami moved me down South  
Oh I'm with my girl  
Who I thought was my world  
It came out to be  
That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me)

(Repeat Refrain and Chorus)

Verse 3:  
Now we're fussin'  
And now we're fightin'  
Please tell me why  
I'm feelin' slightin'  
And I don't know  
How to make it better (make it better)  
You're datin' other guys  
You're tellin' me lies  
Oh I can't believe  
What I'm seein' with my eyes  
I'm losin' my mind  
And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever)

You're way too beautiful girl  
That's why it'll never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal...

Everyone clapped and cheered as soon as Jesse finished singing. They looked at the screen to see that he got a 99. Everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Jesse blushed and

handed the mic back to Faith. "Looks like your singing now." Kriz said. "What?! No way! There is no way am I gonna sing!" Faith argued. "What's wrong? Scared?" Cassandra

said. Faith glared at Cassandra and deeply sighed. "Fine!" Faith grumbled. She picked up the mic and chose the song that she was gonna sing.

_**When I watch you, I wanna do you right where you're standing (yeah)  
Right on the foyer, on this dark day, right in plain view (oh yeah)  
Of the whole ghetto. The boots stomp meadows, but we ignore that (yeah)  
You're lovely, baby. This war is crazy. I won't let you down (Oh no no)**_

No, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you  
Hell no no, oh no, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you  
Hell no no.

No, oh no no no!

And when our city, vast and shitty, falls to the axis (yeah)  
They'll search the buildings, collect gold fillings, wallets and rings (oh yeah)  
But Ms. Black Eyeliner, you'd look finer with each day in hiding (oh yeah)  
Beneath the wormwood, oooh, love me so good.  
They won't hear us screw away the day. I'll make you say:

(Alive! Alive!  
Alive with love, alive with love tonight)

No, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you  
Hell no no, oh no, I won't let them take you, won't let them take you  
Hell no no.

Our Treblinka is alive with the glory of love!  
Treblinka, alive, with the glory of love, yeah!

Should they catch us and dispatch us to those separate work camps,  
I'll dream about you. I will not doubt you with the passing of time (oh yeah)  
Should they kill me, your love will fill me, as warm as the bullets (yeah)  
I'll know my purpose. This war was worth this. I won't let you down.  
No, I won't  
No, I won't  
No, I won't

(Alive! Alive!)  
(Alive with love, alive with love tonight)  
Hell no no, oh no (Alive! Alive!)  
I won't let them take you, won't let them take you (Alive with love, alive with love tonight)  
Hell no, no  
No, no

Once Faith finished singing, everyone looked at her shocked. "What? I used to be in choir when i was a freshman in high school." Faith said non chalantly. Then, everyone looked

at the tv screen when they heard fan fares and drum rolls. On the screen, it said _'Karaoke Queen! 100!' Congratulations!_ Everyone looked back at her with amazaement in their

eyes. Faith nervously laughed and sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Wow! Look at that! I got 100! That's...amazing." Faith said weakly. Everyone, minus Cassandra,

started cheering and clapping loudly. "Damn, Baby Girl! You got skills!" Ray said. Faith shrugged her shoulders and muttered something incoherent under her breath. Soon,

everyone started to clean up the mess that they made in the room, before leaving. "Bye you guys!" Neela said, waving at everyone. Faith was about to eneter her car but was

stopped short when a hand gently grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see Jesse. "Jesse? What's wrong?" Faith asked. "Huh? Oh! It's nothing. I just...wanted to

congratulate you on your score. That's all." Jesse said. Faith slowly nodded her head and softly laughed. "Okay then. Well, bye!" Faith said, hugging Jesse before getting inside

her car. Jesse watched Faith, Kriz, Torrance,Ray, and Josh drive off as he stood in front of his car. "Jesse let's go!" Dom called out. Jesse immediately climbed inside his car and

drove home, a million thought running through his head. One of those thoughts being about Faith and their current relationship. _'When will I ever tell you?'_ Jesse thought to

himself.

**End of chapter. Well? What did you guys think? Good, Bad, So-So? Well, I wouldn't know unless you review. So, Please R and R! I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think. That's all, see you next time!**


	8. Author's Note

**Hey! This is Black Aeon! I just wanted to say that I hope you all read and leave some reviews and tell me what you think about my story. I really like getting reviews from other readers saying that they like it, and I wish that I could some more reviews. For those that do leave reviews and tell me what they think about my story, I want to thank them because they like my story. I need to know if I should or shouldn't continue on with this story. That's all. Thank you!**

**-Black Aeon**


	9. Now What?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast and the Furious or Tokyo Drift. I also do not own anything famous like Nissan, Converse, Nike, or Omamori Cafe, etc. I only own the characters that you don't recognize and the idea. Here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8**

The next day, Faith groaned softly as she woke up early to the sound of her alarm clock. "Stupid alarm clock." Faith grumbled as she slowly got up and headed for the bathroom.

After ten miinutes of showering, she dried off and changed into a black bra and black boyshorts. Then she wore a tight black short sleeved shirt, faded blue hiphugger flared

jeans w/ holes in the knees, thin black fingerless leather gloves, black/white Converse hightops, and a black knit cap. She softly yawned as she went to the kitchen and grabbed

her keys off of the counter and headed to the garage. She got inside her black Nissan 350z and backed out of the garage. Then, as she was driving she recieved a call on her

Helio. She answered the call and said, "Hello?" "Hey, Baby Girl! You busy today?" Someone asked on the other line. "No, not really, Takashi. Why?" Faith asked, changing

lanes. "Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out today." Takashi said. "You mean, like on a...date?" Faith asked. "Hahaha, yup. So...what do you think?" Takashi asked.

"Hmmm...sure! Why not? I've got nothing to do today, and all my cars are pretty much fixed. So, where do I meet you?" Faith asked. "How about at the Omamori Cafe?"

Takashi suggested. "Ok. See you there." Faith said, hanging up on Takashi. When she arrived, she saw Takashi leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He smiled as soon

as Faith got out of her car. "Hey." Takashi greeted. "Hi." Faith replied, smirking at Takashi. Takashi smirked back at Faith, and they both walked inside the cafe. They got a table

and looked at their menu's. After they ordered, Takashi started up a conversation. "So, Faith. What made you agree to coming on a date with me? Usually you would always

turn me down when we were younger." Takashi said. "Exactly. We were young back then, and Han would've kicked your ass if he saw you with me. Since we're all adults now,

I guess it was a good idea to say yes, I guess." Faith said. Takasi slowly nodded his head. "Alright, well, what about last night?" Takashi asked. "What about last night?" Faith

asked. "Aren't you mad that I kissed you?" Takashi asked. Faith thought about it for a few minutes before slowly shaking her head. "No, I guess not. I mean...I did kiss you

back, so, I guess that means that I didn't mind." Faith said. "Oh." Takashi said, lost in thought for a moment. After a few minutes, Faith started to slowly wae her hand in front of

Takashi's face. "Hello? Takashi, you there? Hello? Earth to Takshi, do read me? OI, BAKA!" Faith yelled, startling Takashi and knocking him off of his thought. "Huh? What?"

Takashi said dumbly. Faith deeply sighed and gently smacked her hand on her forehead. "Baka. You know, you can be really stupid when your not trying you know that?" Faith

said. "Uh...thanks?" Takashi said. Faith softly laughed and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Never mind." Faith said. Takashi softly chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "All

right, if you say so." Takashi said. After that, they left the cafe and went back to their cars. "So...where now?" Faith asked. "Uh...how about...Takashiyama Times Square?"

Takashi suggested. Faith thought for a moment before agreeing. "All right! I'll see you there." Faith said, getting in her car. Once she arived at the location, she saw Takashi. She

ran over to him and smiled at him. Takashi smiled back, and they walked inside the mall. They started to walk around and look at some of the stuff that they thought were either

interesting or weird. Then, Faith saw an arcade and saw that they had DDR. "Look! DDR! Let's go try it out!" Faith said, grabbing Takashi's hand and running to the arcade.

Takashi softly chuckled as he followed Faith to the arcade. Faith hopped on top of the platform and turned it on. She chose the difficulty and the song, and waited for it to load.

Once it started, Faith started to dance while following the steps. She started to attract a huge amount of crownds as they watched the expert dance to the song, which was

"Butterfly". After she finished, everyone started clapping when they saw she scored an A+. Faith blushed and truned around, not knowing that she had an audience. She hopped

off the platform and walked out of the arcade with Takashi behind her, laughing. "Shut up! You could've told me you know!" Faith scolded. "Sorry! You looked like you were

having fun, though!" Takashi exclaimed. "I guess so. But that doesn't mean that you couldn't have told me!" Faith said. Takashi softly laughed and gently grabbed Faith's chin. "I'm

sorry." Takashi said softly. Then, he slowly leaned in forward and gently captured Faith's lips in a soft and sweet kiss. Faith was shocked but soon relaxed and slowly wrapped

her arms around Takashi's neck. Then, they immediately pulled apart when they heard a 5 year old girl yell, "Look, Mommy! They're making cake!" Faith blushed and slightly

coughed, as she started to slowly walk out of the mall with Takashi right behind her. "Hehe. Sorry about that." Takashi said. Faith slightly pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Whatever." Faith muttered. Takashi gently grabbed Faith's chin and made her look at him. "I'm serious. I really am sorry." Takashi said, slowly leaning in forward. Faith pulled

away and said, "You know, you can't just kiss me whenever you did something wrong, you know that?" Takashi smirked and shrugged. "Hey, can't balme a guy for trying."

Takashi said. Faith rolled her eyes and laughed. Faith checked her watch and saw that she was late. "SHIT! I promised Yuki that I'd fix her car. I'll see you some other time,

'Kashi!" Faith said, quickly kissing Takashi on the chhek and running back to her car. Takashi just smirked and shook his head as he walked away. _'Weird girl. But, that's why I _

_love her.'_ Takashi thought to himself. Takashi sighed deeply as he climbed inside his car and drove off. What the two didn't know was that a certain person was watching them

from afar. A very jealous man, he was. "Damn." The stranger said. "Jesse? Let's go, brah! Everyone's waiting for us back at the garage." A man said. Jesse turned around and

nodded his head. "I'm coming, Leon!" Jesse yelled. He turned back and saw that Takashi and Faith were already gone. He sighed deeply and climbed inside Leon's car, and they

drove off. _'Crap! Now what? I was thinking of breaking up with Cassandra so I can tell Faith how I feel! Shit! This freakin' sucks because of that Takashi. Looks like _

_I'll never tell her.'_ Jesse thought to himself. Leon looked at Jesse with worry. "Hey, Jesse? Something wrong?" Leon asked. Jesse looked at Leon and shook his head. "Nah?

Nothing's wrong, man. Everything's cool." Jesse said. Leon just shrugged and looked back at the road. Jesse softly sighed and looked out the window. _'Now what?'_ Jesse

thought.

**End of chapter. Sorry if this chapter was kind of short. Tell me how you thought of this. Please R and R! Thank you!**


	10. AN: Writer's Block

**HEY!! Sorry if I haven't pstd up any chapters lately. I've been kind of busy, plus, I have a MAJOR Writer's Block. I could really appreciate it if you helped me with some ideas for the next chapter by sending me your suggestions and/or ideas for the next chapter. I'd really appreciate it. Thanx!**

**-Black Aeon**


	11. Jealousy?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast and the Furious or Tokyo Drift. I also do not own anything famous like Nissan, Converse, Nike, etc. I only own the characters that you don't recognize and the idea. Here's chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

For one week, everyone has been noticing how Faith and Takashi are always together, AND, how Jesse is always jealous whenever he sees them. Leon, caring about Jesse in an older brother way, felt that it was his job to look after and take care of Jesse.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel, dawg?" Leon told Jesse one day. Jesse was confused and asked, "Tell who what I feel? I don't get you man."

Leon sighed deeply and slightly shook his head. "Look, Jess. I really care for you. Your like a little brother that I never had. I just...I just want you to be happy. That's all." Leon said.

Jesse was slightly confused, but, slowly nodded his head nonetheless. Jesse just shrugged and looked back at the computer to check up on some stuff that he needed to know and find out. Then, Cassie came in and sat next to Jesse.

"Hey, Jesse!" Cassie greeted. Jesse turned his head and smiled at Cassie. "Oh, hey! How ya doing?" Jesse asked "I'm doing alright. What about you? How are you and my sister going? Everything alright with you guys?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. We alright. She's been way too clingy than usual, but, she's still the same." Jesse answered. "Hm, must be because of Faith. She really hates her ever since she found out about you guys." Cassie said.

"Yeah. Its kind of annoying. I mean, before, I was pretty much used to it because it was only racer chasers, but, since its Faith, its really annoying. I mean, me and Faith are only friends." Jesse said.

Cassie looks at Jesse with a 'yeah right' look and says, "Just friends? You sure about that? It seems like its more than "just friends" to me." Cassie said. Jesse slightly blushed. "I don't know what your talking about. I'm serious. Me and Faith are JUST FRIENDS." Jesse said.

Cassie deeply sighed and shook her head. She looked at Jesse and gave a small mysterious smile before getting up out of the chair and walking out of the garage. After a few minutes, Cassandra came in and sat down next to Jesse and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Jesse! Want to go out today?" Cassandra asked seductively. Jesse, about to say no, remembered the date he witnessed between Faith and Takashi and said, "Yeah, sure. Why not." Cassandra's eyes widened in shock. "Are you SERIOUS?!" Cassandra said. "Yeah. I'm serious. I mean, what's the point of being your boyfriend if we don't go out?" Jesse reasoned.

Cassandra smiled and said, "Yeah! You are so right! So, where do you want to go?" Jesse was silent for a moment, comtemplating on where to go. "Hmm, why don't we go...out to lunch? I'm kinda feeling hungry." Jesse said. "Great! I've been feeling hungry too! Let me get ready first. I'll see you later!" Cassandra said, getting up and leaving the garage.

Jesse deeply sighed and slowly got up and left the garage. As he slowly walked to his bedroom, he bumped into Dom and Letty. "Hey, Einstein! Where you going' today?" Dom asked. "I'm goin' on a date with Cassandra." Jesse replied. Letty rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherent under her breath. "What was that baby?" Dom asked, looking at Letty curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just...thinking to myself." Letty replied. Dom just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. He looked back to Jesse and said, "Well, alright then. Have fun. See ya." Jesse nodded and went to his bedroom. Once he was inside, he took off his clothes and took a quick shower. Then, when he finished, he dried off and put on black boxers; baggy faded blue jeans; a black short sleeved shirt with a skull in the middle; black/white Converse hightops; and a black beanie. Once Jesse finished dressing up, he grabbed the keys to his black Mitsubishi Lancer and walked out of his bedroom. Jesse went to the living room to see Cassandra all dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a tigh pink tanktop; faded blue hiphugger skintigh denim shorts that stopped below her ass; and pure white K-Swiss. When Cassandra saw Jesse, she gave him a seductive and joyful smile.

"You ready to go?" Jesse asked Cassandra once he reached the bottom of the stairs. Cassandra laughed and said, "Always!" Jesse nodded his head and they both left the house and went to his car. "Oh! Jesse? I want to tell you something." Cassandra said. Jesse looked at Cassandra with a puzzled look. "What is it?" Jesse asked curiously. Cassandra smiled and kissed Jesse on the lips. "I love you Jesse!" Cassandra said birghtly. Jesse smiled and replied, "I love you too."

After that, they climbed inside his car and Jesse inserted the key into the ignition and started the car. Then, he backed out of the garage and drove off. Then, from the shadows, Cassie and Mia came out of hiding. They both looked at each other, shocked at how Jesse could really be in love wih Cassandra.

_'What's gotten into you, Jess? I would've thought that you would've waited for Faith. I guess I was wrong.'_ Cassandra thought, slowly shaking her head as she and Mia headed back into the house, not believing what they had just seen.

**-Faith and Takashi-**

"You know, I can't really believe that you and me are dating. Its kind of shocking." Faith said, looking up at a smiling Takashi. "Yeah, well. I'm full of surprises. All the ladies love me!" Takashi said smugly. Faith rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yeah, well, that's not the only thing you're full of! You are so full of yourself!" Faith teased, laughing at Takashi.

Takashi softly chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Then, he looked out of the window and was shocked to see someone he thought he wouldn't see. Faith, seeing how Takashi seemed more interested in what was outisde asked, "What's wrong? Daijobu?" Then, Faith also looked outside the window and mirrored the same shocked expression that Takashi bore.

Outside the restaurant was a black Mitsubishi Lancer with electric blue zig zag decals on the sides. Except, it wasn't the car that chocked her, it was the people standing next to the car. "Jesse and...Cassandra?" Faith mumbled to herself. Takashi immediately looked at Faith before looking at Jesse. _'Could it be? Does Faith still love him?'_ Takashi thought to himself. Then, he saw Jesse and Cassandra grab a table right next to them without them even knowing. He could see Cassandra laughing at something funny that Jesse must've said. Even though him and Faith weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, he didn't like seeing the jealousy in her eyes when she was looking at Jesse and Cassandra. Then, Cassandra turned her head to look out the window and was shocked to see that it was blocked by someone that she didn't count on seeing today.

She smiled birhgtly and said sweetly, "Oh! Hi, Faith! I didn't think that I'd see YOU here!" Faith quirked an eyebrow and pursed her lips, trying not bark back with an angry retort. Instead, she just smirked at Cassandra and said, "Me too. I mean, I would've thought that you would've chosen a motel or his bedroom. Not a restaurant." Cassandra's fake sweet smile was gone and was replaced by an angry, haughty look.

Jesse, just finding out about the situation right now cutted in before Cassandra could say anything. "Hey guys! Are you guys on a...date?" Jesse asked, looking back and forth between Faith and Takashi. Faith looked at Takashi before looking back at Jesse. She nodded her head and asked, "Yeah. You and Cassandra also?" Jesse nodded his head. Faith gave a small weak smile and nodded her head.

"That's, uh...great."Faith said, starting to feel really awkwared, being with the two guys that meant ALOT in her life. Takashi looked at Jesse and forced a smile. "Hey, Jesse. How are you?" Takashi asked. "Uh...great. You?" Jesse replied. "Yeah. I'm great too." Takashi said. Then, all was silent between both men, Cassandra oblivious to this because she was too busy glaring at Faith.

Faith noticing the tension between Takashi and Jesse interjected, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and wash my hands." Takashi immediately looked at Faith and nodded his head, smiling at her. "All right." Takashi replied. Just as Faith stood up, Cassandra did the same thing also. "I'll come with you also! You know, for company! Its a girl thing." Cassandra said. Faith looked at Cassandra with a quirked eyebrow, her mouth slightly open as if she was going to say something. But, Faith kept quiet and just walked to the bathroom. Once the girls were gone, both guys looked at each other and glared.

"If you hurt Faith...I swear to god! I'll kill you!" Jesse said angrily. "Don't you have a GIRLFRIEND? I suggest you look out for her instead." Takashi retorted, eyeing Jesse with disdain. Jesse was stunned. He kept quiet, not able to say anything because it was the truth. _'I DO have a girlfriend. Why am I so protective over Faith? I mean, I thought I had forgot all about my feelings for her.'_ Jesse thought to himself.

**-Faith and Cassandra-**

As Faith was washing her hands, she eyed Cassandra with the mirror, making sure that she wouldn't attack her. "You know, I could've went to the bathroom by myself. I don't need a babysitter." Faith said, drying her hands. Cassandra looked at Faith and said, "Yeah right! If I let you go to the bathroom, then you would've done something that might've ruined me and MY boyfriend's relationship! Just so you know, Jesse's MINE!! So back off!"

Faith was taken aback bu surprise. "What?! You think that I would try to steal Jesse away from you? Unless you haven't noticed, I'm going out TAKASHI! You know, the guy that I was eating with earlier."Faith retorted. Cassandra scoffed and said, "How do I know that he isn't just some publicity stunt that you're just using to make Jesse jealous?" Faith quirked an eyebrow and sighed deeply.

"Because he's YOUR boyfirend remember? Or did you not know that either?" Faith retorted wittingly. Cassandra glared at Faith and said, "I don't care! Just BACK OFF!" With that said, she pushed Faith and walked out of the bathroom in a fit. Faith slightly opened her mouth and scoffed. "Stupid-ass bitch. I'm gonna end up hurting her badly." Faith muttered under breath, dusting off the dirt on her shoulders and walking out pf the bathroom and back to the table where everyone was.

Once she arrived, Takashi looked up at her and smiled. "Hey! Ready to leave?" Takashi asked, slowly standing up. Faith smiled and nodded her head. "Please." Faith said, slightly sounding as if she didn't want to be anywhere near Jesse or Cassandra. Heairng the tone in Faith's words slightly pained Jesse. _'Does she really not like my company that much?'_ Jesse thought sadly.

Seeing the pain in Jesse' eyes, Faith immediately replied, "Not that I don't like hanging out with you guys. Its just that, I have to go now. Kriz needs some help fixing her car, and I agreed to help her. So, don't take it the wrong way." Jesse just nodded his head and went back to eating his food.

"Come on, let's go." Takashi said, putting an arm around Faith's shoulders. Faith was silent and just followed Takashi to his car. Once they were insde the car and drove off, Jesse looked out the window and watched the Nissan 350z leave the restaurant parking lot and drive ff to the freeway. Jesse sighed deeply and went back to eating. Cassandra, noticing Jesse's body language softly growled to herself.

_'UGH! I hate HER!! She's ruining everything! She HAS to go!'_ Cassandra thought bitterly.

**End of chapter. Sorry if this chapter was kind of short. I'll try to make this chapter longer next time. Tell me how you think of this please. Please R and R and leave some comments and/or suggestions please! Thank you!**


	12. Hate That I Love You So

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast and the Furious or Tokyo Drift. I also do not own anything famous like Nissan, Converse, Nike, etc. I only own the characters that you don't recognize and the idea. I also don't own the tv shows, songs, games, cars, etc. used throughout this whole story. Thank You!**

**Black Aeon: Hey! Sorry if it took REALLY long to upload this chapter. I've been kind of busy with school and homework. Anyway, here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER 2: "Hate That I Love You" by: Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo..._Not_ my song. Thank you!**

**PLease R and R!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Kriz's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since the DT Team moved to Tokyo, and many interesting events has happened in that whole month. Jesse surprised everyone by telling them that him and Cass are fully in love and that he might consider marrying her since they've been together for a long time. But in my opinion, I think he's doing this to get his mind off of Faith. Even though he says that he loves Cass and all that shit, I think deep down, he's still in love with Faith. Anyway, me and Brian are getting along perfectly. I mean, we argue sometimes when it comes to some stuff and that type of shit, but, we still love each other. Now, the thing I'm shocked about the most, is the idea of MY cousin, going out with TAKASHI! I mean...it's so surreal. He's a player, and she's not. Plus, Takashi is older than her by 7 years, and he needs someone who could fill his needs, not my cousin. It's not like I don't like them together. He makes her happy, and I'm happy too, BUT, I think she's better off with Jesse. Its still obvious that she still loves him, no matter how hard she tries to hide it. Oh well. I guess there's nothing I can do but watch and just see's what happens next I guess.

**Narrator's P.O.V. (That's Me)**

It was a warm afternoon in the city of Tokyo, Japan. Kriz was laying down on the couch, watching Gokusen, the anime version. Then, Kriz looks up when she hears the roar of an engine outside the house. She stands up and looks outside the window to see Brian, Cassie, Mia, Letty, and Leon walk up to her front door. Kriz walks to the door when she hears a knocking sound coming from it. She opens the door and says, "Hey, guys! Come on in."

Kriz moves to the side and lets her visitors enter. She leads them to the living room and turns off the tv before looking at them. "So...what brings you here?" Kriz asked. "Well, the reason that we're here is because...its about Jesse...and Faith." Cassie replied, looking at Kriz. Kriz quirks an eyebrow at Cassie and says, "What about them?" "I...WE... think that they should get back together again. I know you do too." Cassie answered.

Kriz looks downs and sighs deeply before looking back up at them. "Is that true? You guys really wanna see those two together?" Kriz questions. Everyone nods their heads and looks at her intently. "Ok...why are you talking to me though?" Kriz asked. "Well, you influence her the most, so, maybe you could talk to her or something." Brian said. "Yeah! I mean, I hate Cassandra with all my guts! Before she chose Jesse, she would hit on Dom everyday as if I wasn't even there! Jesse is like...her rebound guy or something. I don't even know if she cares for him. I don't even think that she even LOVES him." Letty said.

"I don't know. I mean, Faith seems really happy to be with Takashi. I don't know if I could do that to her." Kriz replied, feeling uneasy about the whole thing. "I know what you mean. Jesse's the same way with Cassandra. I mean, whenever we're together working or playing around, he always talks about her! He talks about her more that he talked about Faith. I think that he ACTUALLY might like her, and that he's really happy to be with Cass." Leon said.

"Ok...so...what do you think we should do?" Kriz asked. "I think we should break the couples up!" someone said. They turn around and see Torrance walking into the living room with a party sized bag of Dorito's in her hand. "Ok...how?" Mia asked. "Well...maybe...we could get Takashi and Cassandra together and make it look like they're cheating on Jesse and Faith!" Torrance suggested, holding the bag next to Leon so he could grab some chips.

"Yeah! I like that idea!" Leon said, munching on the chips. Kriz rolls her eyes and says, "Ok...that sounds good and all, but, there's a MAJOR down-side to this plans." "Like what?" Mia asked, curious. "I know Cassandra would cheat on Jesse...I think...BUT...Takashi would never cheat on Faith. I think he actually loves her." Kriz retorted. Everyone looks at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"Then...why don't we just get them drunk? Probably be even easier." Leon suggested. "That idea is stupid! It would never work!" Mia said. "Why?" Leon asked. "I don't know! I just know that it won't work!" Mia said. "Well then, why don't YOU come up with an idea then." Leon said. "Enough! Come on guys! We're doing this to make Jesse and Faith happy by getting them together. We can't do that if we're gonna fight with each other!" Letty intervened.

"She's right. We need to work together and separate those two couples to get the main couple together." Brian said. "Ok...you lost me. Who's the main couple?" Torrance asked, grabbing a handful of Doritos out of the bag. Brian sighs and says, "The main couple is Faith and Jesse. The two couples as of now are Takashi and Faith, and Jesse and Cassadra."

"Oh. I knew that." Torrance said, stuffing some chips into her mouth neatly. Kriz rolls her eyes and laughs. "Ok. How are we going to do this?" Kriz asked. "I thought your boyfriend just told us how?" Letty teased. "I meant...HOW are we gonna get EVERYONE together, smartass." Kriz said, laughing. "Easy...PARTY!" Torrance said. "YEAH! I like her idea!" Leon said.

Kriz just rolls her eys and says, "Whatever. Your probably just agreeing to get some ass at the party."

"I am NOT! I CARE for Jesse's well-being, thank you very much." Leon retorted.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Kriz said.

"Alright, then. We know what we're gonna do then?" Brian asked.

"Party?" Mia said.

"Exactly." Brian agreed.

Kriz sighed before muttering under her breath, "I highly doubt it'll work though."

**-2 Hours Later-**

It was only 7 pm, and everybody was partying harder than ever. Everyone was their, the DT gang, Sean's group, Takashi, Kriz, Faith, Torrance, Ray, Josh, and Cassandra. They were all hanging out together in the living room, sitting on the couch and/or chairs. Letty was sitting on Dom's lap, just like Cassandra and Jesse, and Kriz and Brian. They were all actually having a good time with no arguements coming from neither Faith nor Cassandra.

"So...what do you guys think of the party?" Twink asked. "Eh...it's alright, I guess." Faith said, drinking some Coke. Twink playfully glared at her and retorted, "Well, maybe if you weren't so busy eating and acting like a couch potato, then maybe you would actually have some fun." Faith rolled her eyes and smirked at Twink. "I AM having fun...having fun eating that is." Faith joked.

Everyone laughed and Twink just sighed. "He's right though. We should do something to have even more fun." Neela suggested. "Like what? MORE karaoke?" Faith suggested jokingly. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" Mia agreed. "Uh...what? That was just a joke!" Faith said. Kriz laughed and said, "Why don't we just...dance or something? I don't feel like singing tonight."

Everyone agreed and went to the dance floor. The couples danced with each other, while Leon danced with Torrance, Ray and Josh danced with some random girls, and Twink danced with about two to three girls. Faith laughed as Takashi started doing some corny old school moves like the sprinkler and the running man. Takashi just smirked and kept on dancing.

"Your just jealous because I got skills." Takashi said. Faith laughed and rolled her eyes. "Jealous? Of you? I don't think so! I could dance SO much better than that!" Faith replied. "Oh yeah? Prove it!" Takashi said. Faith stared at Takashi with disbelief. "Why? You don't think I can?" Faith asked. "No, its because I KNOW you can't." Takashi replied.

Faith just rolled her eyes, and kept on dancing. Once the song ended, a hip-hop song started playing. Faith's eyes brightened when she recognized the song. She turned to look at Kriz who was laughing and was looking at both her and Torrance. All three of looked at each other before nodding their heads. They all walked up to each other to the middle of the dance floor, and started to form into a postion. Everyone made room as they watched what was gonna happen. Faith moved to the front, while Torrance and Kriz were behind Faith on either side. The DJ, seeing what was going on, added another song to the turntables, and started mixing them together in a perfect blend of hip-hop and techno.

Kriz, Torrance, and Faith started to do some hip-hop and break dancing moves and danced around in the free space that the audience gave them. Once the song ended, the girls did a little "hip-hop" pose, before bowing and laughing. They walked over to the gang and smiled at their awe-struck faces.

Faith smirked and looked at Twink before saying, "Your right, I DID have fun." Twink just stared at her as if she grew another head.

"You're...one of a kind, Faith...one of a kind." Twink commented. Faith just smiled at hime and winked.

"Damn right I am. You better remember it too!" Faith said jokingly.

Everyone laughed at this and kept on dancing. After a few minutes, Faith started to notice that Takashi was missing. She started to look around the room, not being able to see him. Then, Faith noticed that he was by the bar, drinking some sake. Faith just rolled her eyes and kept on danicng with Kriz and Letty.

"Hey, chica? Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Letty asked Faith, curious.

"Cherleader captain freshman year, gymnastics for 2 months in sophomore, and dance for the remainder of my sophomore year." Faith replied.

"Damn...you one talented chica, Faith." Letty said, awed and shocked at Faith's many multiple talents.

Faith just laughed and kept on dancing. Then, she looked at Jesse who, shockingly, was dancing with someone who WASN'T Cassandra. SHe thought it was weird that he wasn't dancing with Cassandra, but then remembered that she shouldn't be invovlved because she has Takashi.

_'Then...why do I care so much? I love Takashi...I...think I do...'_ Faith was kinda shocked to see that after everything that she's been through with Takashi, she still can't figure whether or not if she loves him. Faith softly groaned and headed for the couch. She sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"Why...why me?" Faith muttered.

"Faith? Are you okay?" She heard someone ask.

Faith stiffened, knowing exactly who it was. She slowly looked up seeing the face that she used to know all to well.

"Jesse." Faith whispered.

Jesse furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and asked, "Are you okay? You look kinda...I don't really know, but...it doesn't look good."

Faith softly sighed and shook her head, mutttering, "Its nothing. I was just...thinking."

Jesse shrugged, still concerned for his friend. He sat down next to Faith with one arm resting over her shoulders, and his other arm resting against his lap.

"Come on, Faith! Cheer up! This is a PARTY, not a funeral." Jesse said, trying to cheer Faith up.

Faith slightly laughed at Jesse's corny attempt to make her laugh.

"You are such a loser." Faith said, laughing.

"WHAT?! I am NOT a loser!" Jesse said, angry and hurt.

"Relax, it was a joke! Geez, lighten up." Faith said.

Jesse rolled his eyes and gave a small smile. After a few minutes of awkward silence between the two, Jesse slowly stood up and stretched.

"Uh...wanna dance?" Jesse asked, looking at Faith with a friendly-nervous smile.

Faith quirked an eyebrow at Jesse before smiling and standing up as well.

"Sure, why not?" Faith agreed, following Jesse to the dance floor.

Just as they arrived, the song immediately changed to a slow one. Fatih slightly paled, slowly looking around for Takashi. Jesse, notcing this, frowned. He looked around also, looking for Cassandra, he spotted her talking to her sister, while Faith spotted Takashi still at the bar. Faith softly sighed before loking at Jesse who was still frowning.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked,concerned.

"Huh? Oh...its nothing." Jesse said.

Faith furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but relaxed her face and shrugged. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, while Jesse slowly wrapped his arms loosely around Faith's waist. They started to slowly dance, feeling both nervous and anxious at the same time. Takashi, who had just left the bar, noticed Jesse and Faith dancing, yet, didn't feel any sort of jealousy toward it. This surprised him, since he believed he was in love with her.

_'What the...I'm not jealous? But...why? Could it be...I don't love her?'_ Takashi thought.

Takashi took one more glance at Faith before leaving party and entering his car. He opened the door and got in before closing it shut. He inserted the key into the ignition, but didn't start the car. He gently rested his hand on the steering wheel and sat still, thinking deeply about the current situation.

_'I...I don't love her anymore...But how?'_ Takashi thought.

"Ugh...this doesn't make any sense!" Takashi said angrily, slightly slamming his hands on the steering wheel in frustration.

Takashi deeply sighed and started the car, backing out of the parking lot, and heading straight home. As he was driving, so many thoughts were clouding his mind. He didn't know if he should tell Faith, or just keep it to himself. After a few more minutes of thinking, he knew what he should do.

_'I've got to tell her.'_

**Jesse and Faith  
**Back at the party, Faith and Jesse were still slow dancing, neither of them notcing the looks that they were getting from the DT gang, Sean's group, and her cousin and friends.

"Does...does this mean something?" Mia asked, curious and shocked to see the two together.

"No...they're just dancing. That's all." Kriz said, noticing how Faith kept on looking around the room.

"What makes you say that?" Leon asked.

"Faith's been looking around the room for a while. She's trying to look for Takashi." Kriz said.

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"Because...I think she either loves him...or she doesn't want to hurt his feelings." Kriz replied.

"Why whould she hurt his feelings?" Dom asked, eyebrow raised.

Kriz softly sighed and then looked at everyone before looking back at Faith. She knew the reason, she just didn't want to believe it. Faith DIDN'T want to believe. But deep inside, they both knew, they both knew the outcome and the reason. Faith was still in love with Jesse, whether she wants to admit it or not.

"Kriz? Hey, you okay?" Brian asked Kriz softly.

Kriz turned her head at smiled him before saying, "She loves him...she...she still loves Jesse."

Everyone but Brian, Letty, Cassie, Leon, and Torrance were shocked, they didn't believe what had just come out of Kriz's mouth.

"You're...you're joking...right?" Dom asked, shocked.

"No papi...she's telling the truth. Faith still loves Jesse. She's just too stubborn to admit it." Letty said.

"Who's to stubborn to admit what?" Someone asked.

Everyone turned around to see Cassandra, quirking an eyebrow at everyone.

"You are...you're the stubborn person." Cassie sad calmly.

"I am NOT stubborn! Besides, even if I was, what would I be stubborn of exactly?" Cassandra asked.

"Telling Jesse that you love him." Letty said, glaring at Cassandra.

Cassandra's eyes widen, as does her mouth. "That is SO not true! I do love Jesse!"

"Prove it." Kriz said, looking at Cassandra sternly.

_'Prove to us that you're **"in love"** with Jesse. Prove it...and I'll prove you wrong.'_ Kriz thought to herself.

Cassandra was silent for a while, not able to come up with something to retort. She glared at Kriz before saying, "I can't...I can't."

Dom glared at this and asked, "Why? Is Jesse not good enough for you? Does he not meet your standards?"

"NO! That's not true! I...I...I...love him...I don't know." Cassandra said, softly whispering the word love.

Dom snorts at this and shakes his head, not believing what he's hearing.

"I can't believe you...you've been with Jesse for nearly a year...and you mean to tell me...that you DON'T KNOW whether or not you love him?!" Dom asked angrily.

"YES! WHY? Why do you care?" Cassandra asked.

"Because Jesse's like a little brother to me. He's special to all of us, and its obvious that he isn't special to you!" Dom yelled.

"That;s not true!" Cassandra yelled back.

"BULLSHIT!!" Dom yelled.

"HEY! Don't yell at her like that!" Someone yelled.

They turned to see a fuming Jesse and a shocked Faith.

"Jesse...you don't know...Cassandra..." Dom stuttered, feeling guilty.

"Don't know what? And what does Cassandra have to do with this?" Jesse asked angrily.

"She doesn't love you dawg." Leon said sadly.

Jesse's eyes widened at this, before he glared at them. "That's not true!" Jesse growled.

"Yes it is! Why can't you see that?" Letty asked.

"It's NOT TRUE!" Jesse said angrily, nearly yelling at them.

"It's...it's true...I'm...I'm sorry." Cassandra whispered, staring at her feet.

Faith was shocked to hear this. She looked at jesse to see his face pale, and to see the shock all over his face. Faith looked down and slowly shook her head, feeling sorry for Jesse. Jesse glared at Cassandra and ran outside, ignoring the yells of his name. He ran to his car, trying to shove his key into the slot with out breaking his key. Jesse dropped his keys twice before he was able to correctly put it into the door, opening it. She climbed inside his angrily and slammed the door shut. He shoved the key into the ignition, not turning it on. He started to curse and yell for a few minutes, slamming his hands onto the steering wheel every now and them. After a few more minutes, Jesse calmed down, folded his arms on the steering wheel, and cried, burying his face into hs arms.

"Stupid...retarted...idiot..."Jesse muttered under his breath.

If you're talking about yourself, I would have to disagree...but, if you're talking about Cassandra..then I'm 100 with you on that." Someone softly said from his open window.

Jesse slowly lifted his head and wiped his tears before looking at the window. He saw Faith, gently smiling at him with a smypathetic look and a look that he hated...pity.

"Can I come in?" Faith asked, pointing to the locked door.

Jesse softly sighed before unlocking the door, letting her in. Faith opened the door and climbed inside, sitting next to Jesse. She gave him a small smile as he deeply sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I...I don't want your pity." Jesse mumbled.

Faith frowned at this and shook her head. "It's not pity, Jesse. I'm concerned, is that so wrong?"

"Not if you don't care." Jesse said.

Faith quirked an eyebrow at this and asked, "Not care? Why would I not care, Jesse? You're my best friend. Of course I care."

Jesse snorted at this and looked at her seriously. "Really?"

"Really...wait...are you...are you jealous of me and Takashi?" Faith asked.

"No! I don't care about him!" Jesse replied defensively, trying to fight his blush down.

Faith slightly pursed her lips in concern before shaking her head. "Whatever, look, break up with her Jesse. It's the best thing you can do right now. It'll make you happy...it'll make everyone happy...it'll make me happy." Faith said, whispering the last four words to herself.

Jesse looked at Faith with a calm look. Faith gently smiled at Jesse and kissed his cheek, "See you tomorrow Jesse."

Faith got out of the car and walked over to hers, starting her car and driving off home.

Jesse gently touched his cheek, slightly blushing. He started his car, and drove off home also, happy that it was Faith who went to talk to him instead of someone else. As he was driving, he turned on the radio, trying to see what was on. He stopped at a station that had a commercial. Then, seconds later, the commercial was replaced by a song that reflected what Jesse was feeling for Faith. The song was, "Hate That I Love You", by Rihanna.

**_And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_**

**End of chapter. Tell me how you think of this please. Please R and R and leave some comments and/or suggestions please! Thank you!**


	13. Goodbyes and Ideas

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast and the Furious or Tokyo Drift. I also do not own anything famous like Nissan, Converse, Nike, etc. I only own the characters that you don't recognize and the idea. **

**Black Aeon: Hey! Sorry if it took REALLY long to upload this chapter. I've been kind of busy with school and homework and christmas. Anyway, here's Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

**PLease R and R!**

**CHAPTER 11**

The next day, Faith wakes up to the annoying, irritating sound of her alarm clock, announcing that it was 8:00 a.m. She softly groans as she slams her hand ontop of the snooze button. She yawns softly as she slowly gets out of bed, stretching her whole body. She groggily walks over to the bathroom, her hands roaming over the wall trying to find the switch. She flips the switch on once she finds it, shutting her eyes when she gets blinded by the light.

"Fuck...too bright." Faith mumbled softly to herself, heading towards the bathroom sink.

She turns on the faucet, checking the water temperature. After making sure her water was warm, she grabs a cup and places it under the faucet, filling it half-way. Then, Faith grabs her toothbrush and squirts toothpaste on it. She places the toothbrush in her mouth, turning off the faucet and placing the cup to the side. She slowly brushes her teeth, slowly opening her eyes in the process. Once she finished brushing her teeth, she spits out the toothpaste, washes her toothbrush, and rinses with the cup full of warm water. Then, Faith heads to the shower, turning it on and twisting the knobs to get warmish-hot water. As she waits for the water, Faith start to slowly undress, taking off her clothes and dumping it into the hamper. She climbs in the shower and relaxes her body, feeling the water run over her whole body. Then, Faith starts to softly sing to herself as she cleaned herself off.

"So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around. I'm spinning, while falling down..." Faith softly sang.

After getting cleaned, Faith turned off the water, grabbing a towel. She slowly dried herself off, getting out of the shower. She wraps the towel around her body and heads to sink. She wipes the mirror and checks her reflection. She softly sighs before taking off the towel and wrapping it around her hair. She towel drys her hair before putting on a black, Victoria Secret's, full coverage, push-up bra, and matching black boyshorts. She combs her hair, putting it into a low ponytail, her bangs framing the left side of her face. Then, she leaves the bathroom and heads for her closet. She grabs random clothes that her hands could reach and walks to the bed. She puts on a black, short sleeved, fitted shirt with the Famous Stars and Straps symbol; a gray, long sleeved, fitted shirt, underneath the black shirt; black, stonewashed, hiphugger, skintight, skinny jeans that stop above her ankles; 3 row silver studded belt; and thin, black, fingerless, leather gloves. She walks over to the other side of the wall where her shoe rack was. She randomly grabs a pair of shoes and sits down on the bed. She puts on a pair of black/white Vans Sk8-Hi, one by one, tying her shoes, but on the inside of the shoe instead of outside. She then walks over to her dresser/vanity and grabs a black, rectangle, metal framed glasses. She puts them on, seeing more clearly; more clearly than without glasses.

She stands up and walks over to her desk and grabs her laptop. She walks out of her room and heads downstairs to the kitchen. On her way downstairs, she looks out the window in the hallway, and sees two cars that she never noticed before. Faith quirks an eyebrow at this and heads to the kitchen. Upon arriving, she gently places her laptop atop the marble counter top, and walks outside. When she arrives at the garage, she sees two people, one male and one female, talking to Kriz and Josh.

"What's going on?" Faith asked, casting a curious glance towards the guests direction.

"I am Yasuhiko and this is my boyfriend, Kei. It's very nice to meet you." Yasuhiko greeted.

Faith quirked an eyebrow at Yasuhiko and Kei and eyed them from head-to-toe. They were obviously Japanese. Yasuhiko had dark brown eyes, with matching shoulder length hair. She was dressed in a white, short sleeved shirt; tight, denim capri's; and pure white Converse lowtops. Kei had short, black spiky hair with bleached blonde bangs and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, underneath a red, short-sleeved, polo shirt that was unbuttoned; and baggy, khaki colored cargo pants; and pure white Converse lowtops. Faith was confused to why they were here.

"Uh...hi...how can I help you?" Faith asked.

"Well...we were wondering if you could...you know...let us join your crew and maybe teach us how to...drift? We heard you were the best, and that you could've won the race against the DK if you didn't purposely lose the race." Yasuhiko answered.

Faith rose an eyebrow and smirked, "Well then...I see that you are a smart person...so...one question. Why me? Why not the DK himself?"

"Like I said, I hear that you're the best...and I want to learn from the best." Yasuhiko replied.

Faith smirked and walked up to Yasuhiko, noticing her slightly flinch, but try to act strong. She held out her hand in front of Yasuhiko, confusing her.

"Welcome...just so you know...I ain't gonna go easy on you." Faith said.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Yasuhiko replied, mirroring Faith's smirk and shaking her hand.

"We wouldn't?" Kei asked, slightly afriad of Faith.

"Nope...you wouldn't." Faith said.

**-5 Hours Later-**

"Kei! Focus! Stop trying to stare at your girlfriends ass and pay attention to what I'm trying to tell you!" Faith yelled.

"Huh? OH! I'm sorry..." Kei said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Faith deeply sighs and looks down, slightly shaking her head. Yasuhiko laughs and looks at Faith and mouths a sorry to her. Faith just smiles at her shakes her head. Faith deeply sighs before looking at the couple. She feels slightly jealous of them, jealous of their relationship. Faith was about to speak but was cut off from her cellphone. Faith looked at the couple and said that she'll be back. Faith takes out her phone and walks over to the side.

"Why can't you focus?" Yasuhiko asked, looking at Kei.

"I AM focusing...it's not my fault you chose to wear tight jeans..." Kei mumbled.

Yasuhiko laughed and kissed Kei on the cheek, gently rubbing her hand on his cheek, causing Kei to blush.

**-Faith-**

Faith leaned against the wall and answered the phone, one hand on her phone, the other under the elbow.

"Hello?" Faith answered.

"Hey...how are you?" A male asked.

"Hey Takashi! I'm good. What about you?" Faith asked, smiling.

"Uh...I'm alright...look...I have to tell you something. Something...important." Takashi said quietly.

Confused, Faith asked, "Why? Is something...wrong?"

"I...you know that I care for ALOT...right?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah...wait! Takashi, where are you going with this?" Faith asked, not understanding what was going on.

"Uh...Faith...I just want to say that I love you and that I care for you alot and that I would NEVER do anything to hurt you...but...I...I don't think we should see each other anymore...I..I'm sorry..." Takashi replied, trailing off.

Faith took a sharp intake of breath, not being able to see clearly. She felt like she was on a roller coaster of emotions. So many thoughts and emottions surging throughout her whole body. Faith felt her knees buckled and slid down the wall onto the floor.

"Faith? Hello? Faith...are you still there?" Takashi slightly yelled, feeling concerned and guilty for what he had just done.

"Faith took another sharp breath and let out a shaky breath. Answering shakily, "H-h-hello...?

"Faith...oh kami...I thought something happened to you...Look...I'm really sorry. I didn't want to do this, but...I...I don't think being with you was a good thing for you and me. I mean...I know your cousins and friends don't like us being together...plus...last night, when I saw you dancing with Jesse...I didn't feel jealous at all. I'm really sorry, Baby Girl. I really didn't want to do this to you, but...I had to...plus...I'm leaving for China tomorrow." Takashi said.

"O-ok...Ta-Ta-Takashi...?" Faith whispered.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Takashi asked, confused on why she didn't cry or scream or yell at him.

"T-t-take care. I-I'll...I'll m-m-miss y-you." Faith stuttered softly.

"Yah...I'll miss you too, and...tell Jesse that you love him. I don't want you to cry anymore...no more tears. You're strong, beautiful, and talented. If he doesn't take you back...then he's a complete and total asshole. If he doesn't take you back...call me and I'll come back and kick his ass for you!" Takashi said.

Faith softly laughed and said, "Don't...but...ok. Thanks...you know...for being there for me. Oh! Heads up...Kriz will either call you because: a) she's happy that you and me are not together or b) she's mad tha you broke up with me. So...good luck."

"Yeah...bye." Takashi said, hanging up on Faith.

"Bye..."Faith muttered after hearing the dial tone.

------------

"He WHAT?!" Kriz yelled angrily, ready to hit someone upside the head, Takashi preferably.

"I said...he broke up with me." Faith said, deeply sighing from exhaustion.

"He...he...he BROKE up with YOU?" Kriz asked, incredulous, sitting down on the couch, feeling fatigued.

"Ya' want something to drink?" Faith asked.

"No...I NEED...something to drink...Corona please." Kriz mumbled.

Faith nodded her head and left to go to the kitchen. Upon her arrival, she noticed that her laptop was still right where she left it.

_'I guess I forgot after meeting Yasuhiko and_ _Kei.'_ Faith thought to herself.

Faith walked up to the fridge and opened, searching for water and a Corona. After finding it, she shuts the door and opens a a cupboard, taking out a small bottle of Tylenol. She twisted the cap and took out one tablet, fisting it in her hand. She then headed towards the countertop, picking up her laptop before heading out back to the living room. Faith placed her ontop of the small table. She walked over to Kriz and handed her the Tylenol and water, making sure that she drank them before taking back the water and handing her the Corona. Faith grabbed her laptop and sat down on a recliner, opening her laptop and turning it on.

"So...what are you gonna do now?" Kriz asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm going to the airport tomorrow...and maybe ignore 'Kashi when he advises me to talk to Jesse." Faith mumbled, logging in and opening the internet.

"Ignore? I don't think so...TALK to him. I don't care how...but talk to him." Kriz said.

"No...he has enough problems on his mind right now, with all that's been happening between him an Cassandra." Faith replied, checking her e-mail.

Kriz deeply sighs and replies," Then take away his problems, Baby Girl." Torrance said all of a sudden, just arriving with a tired Kei and a content Yasuhiko.

"Aahh! WHY...do you always do that?" Kriz asked Torrance, slightly glaring at her.

"Do what?" Torrance asked, appearing from Kriz's right now.

"Holy shit...THAT! Stop doing THAT!" Kriz said.

Torrance shrugged and looked at Faith," Anyway...like I said, take away Jesse's problems Baby Girl. You can do it."

"Ok...how?" Faith asked.

"Seduce him?" Kei suggested.

Yasuhiko and Kriz slapped Kei upside his head at the same time, causing Kei to fall off the couch and onto the floor, kissing it with his butt sticking out. Faith snorted and immediately took a picture of him on her phone.

"OW! What the hell!" Kei yelled.

"There's a difference between being blunt...and being a perverted ass!" Kriz and Yasuhiko scolded at the same time.

Kei's eyes widened, noticing how both of the girls said the same thing, at the same time, in the same tone. Faith laughed at Kei's expression.

"Hahahaha! You look funny!" Faith giggled.

Kei rolled his and muttered something incoherently under his breath. "Whatever..."

"Ok...so...how?" Faith asked, going back to the topic at hand.

"Actually...Kei's idea could actually work." Torrance said.

Faith looked at Torrance with a quirked row and said, "Filipino-British girl say WHAT?!"

"I'm serious! If you seduce Jesse...then maybe you could get Jesse to reveal his feelings for you." Torrance said.

"Then why don't I just get him drunk?!" Faith asked.

"You wouldn't want to have him force himself upon you know do you?" Torrance teased.

"UGH! NO! No, no, no, no, NO! There is no way in HELL am I doing that." Faith argued.

"Doesn' have to be hell...you probably rule it..." Kei muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Faith asked.

"Nothing." Kei said.

Faith deeply sighed and turned off her laptop and placed it on the table. She massaged the bridge of her nose, trying to think of a way to talk to Jesse.

_'How did it come to this? All I was gonna do was say goodbye and go home and lock myself up in my room with a big tub of Cookies and Cream ice cream...this sucks._' Faith thought bitterly.

"Do you know anything about sex, Faith?" Kriz asked all of a sudden.

"It gives you pleasure and ruins your life by giving you STD?" Faith asked smartly.

Kriz rolled her eyes and said, "You know what I mean."

"Yes...wait...you really don't expect me to seduce him...do you?" Faith asked.

"No...but if the time comes, and you two are a couple and ready to have sex..." Kriz said, trailing off.

"I know, I know. Use a condom." Faith said, deeply sighing.

"So...now what?" Kriz asked, standing up and stretching.

"Ugh...nap time." Faith mumbled exhaustedly, heading for her bedroom.

Once inside, Faith slowly walked over to her bed and laid herself down. She softly sighed and she lays on her back and stares at the ceiling. She thinks of all the possibilities that could occur between her and Jesse. She came to the embarrassing conclusion of them being happy together and him taking away her virginity.

"Now the only question is...how the hell am I going to do this?"

**End of chapter. Tell me how you think of this please. Please R and R and leave some comments and/or suggestions please! Thank you!**


	14. Understandings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fast and the Furious or Tokyo Drift. I also do not own anything famous like Nissan, Converse, Nike, etc. I only own the characters that you don't recognize and the idea. **

**Black Aeon: Hey! Sorry if it took to upload this chapter. I've been kind of busy with school and homework and christmas. Anyway, here's Chapter 12. Enjoy!**

**Please R and R!**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Take good care of yourself alright? And **STAY** out of trouble." Takashi advised, looking at a slightly red Faith.

Faith rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah...I should be saying that to **YOU**...not the other way around."

Takashi softly chuckled and hugged Faith, Faith hugging back. He kissed the top of her head and slightly backed away with a smile. Faith smiled back, trying not to cry. Takashi softly chuckled, admiring the fact at how Faith always tried to be tough and not let anyone know what's she's feeling or thinking. He turned his head when he heard his flight being called.

"Well...that's me..." Takashi said.

"Yeah..."Faith said softly, looking down.

Takashi put two fingers under Faith's chin to make her look at him. He smiled and said, "I love you...but not enough as Jesse does. He loves you, Baby Girl...Tell him how you feel before it's too late. Don't make any mistakes or you'll lose him."

Faith smiled at Takashi and slightly nodded her head. Takashi smirked and walked away, waving at Faith before leaving her alone in the airport to board his plane. Faith watched as Takashi boarded his plane before she left and walk over to her car. She looked up when she saw Takashi's plane fly over the airport. She gave a small smile before entering her car and heading back home. Then, she picked up her phone and called a certain someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jesse." Faith whispered.

"Faith? Hi...uh...why'd you call?" Jesse asked.

"I uh...wanted to check up on you...see how you were doing." Faith replied.

"I...I'm good. Yeah...what about you?" Jesse asked.

"I...I broke up with Takashi." Faith said.

"WHAT?! Why?" Jesse asked, shocked.

"Uh...I can't tell you right now...are you...at home?" Faith asked.

"Yeah...everyone left to do their own thing. I think Dom and Let went to a hotel...needed privacy, but wanted to be nice to me...I guess. So...I'm pretty much all alone at home. Why? Is something wrong?" Jesse asked.

"What about...what about...you know...Cassandra. She there?" Faith asked hesitantly.

"No." Jesse said coldly.

"Ok...uh...I'll see you there." Faith said, muttering a goodbye before turning off her phone.

----------------

Jesse turned off his cellphone, confused with the conversation he just had with Faith. He softly groaned out of frustration and from being tired and sat up on his bed, feet on the floor. He deeply sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He walked in and took off his boxers and got in the shower. He turned on the water, slightly shivering from the cold water. He placed his hand on the knob and heated up the water a bit. He grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it all over himself before washing it all off. After 5 more minutes of being in the shower, he turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the shower. He walked over the sik and placed his hands on either sides of the rims. He stared at himself in the mirror, a blank look on his face. It's been a week since the incident between him and Cassandra. He's been avoiding everyone, knowing that it hurted them because he wouldn't talk to them; he had to be alone though. He didn't feel like being in their company.

"Damn you, Cassandra...I blame you for this." Jesse mumbled angrily.

Jesse deeply sighed and walked out of the bathroom and headed for his closet. He opened the door and randomly grabbed a pair of clothes. He takes off his towel and puts on black boxers. He then grabs the black, fitted, wifebeater from his bed and puts it on. He then slips on a pair on baggy, faded blue jeans; and black/white Converse hightops. He then walks to his dresser and grabs his black beanie and puts it on his head. He walks out of his bedroom, and heads for the kitchen. He walks over to the fridge, opens it, and grabs a Corona. He pops the cap and walks to the living room. He takes a seat on the recliner, taking a few swigs of Corona as he turns on the tv. Jesse grabbed the remote and surfed through the channels, trying to find a good one. Once he found a good station, he placed the remote on the table next to him and took a another sip out of the Corona. Then, Jesse heard a knock on the door.

"That was fast." Jesse mumbled.

He slowly got up from the recliner and walks to the front to open the door. He was surprised to see someone that he didn't expect seeing at all.

"Cassandra." Jesse growled out, both angry and shocked at seeing her here.

"Hi." Cassandra mumbled timidly.

"You got a lot of nerve coming over here, Smith." Jesse said,tightening his grip on the door knob to keep himself from hitting her.

"Jesse...I'm sorry, I really am. Can we...can we talk?" Cassandra asked, looking at Jesse with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"What for?" Jesse asked angrily.

"To talk...about us..."Cassandra trailed off.

"What us? There is no US! There never was, never will be. You made it clear last week at the party." Jesse said.

"I...I'm sorry, Jesse. I didn't mean to hurt you." Cassandra apologized, tears starting to form around her eyes.

"Yeah...but you did...didn't you?" Jesse said.

Cassandra sniffed and wrapped her arms around her stomach, hugging herself. She was about to speak, but was cut off by the sound of an engine. Jesse and Cassandra turned to see a sleek, pitch black, 1967 Shelby GT500 Mustang with tinted windows. They watched as the door opened to reveal Faith coming out of the car wearing black aviator glasses; a black, long sleeved fitted shirt; faded blue, hiphugger, skinny jeans; and black/white Converse hightops over the jeans. Faith peered at Jesse and Cassandra over the glasses, quirking an eyebrow at their direction.

"What are you doing here?!" Cassandra spat.

"I'd ask you the same thing, Smith." Faith said calmly, crossing her arms across her chest as she leaned against the hood of the car.

"I'm trying to talk to Jesse. Now leave!" Cassandra yelled.

"Why should I...and why should Jesse talk to you? Haven't you made him suffer enough?" Faith stated coolly.

Cassandra softly growled as she stared at Faith in disdain. Jesse looked back and forth between Faith and Cassandra, frowning. Faith sighed as she pushed herself off the car and slowly walked over to the ex-couple. Faith stopped in front of Cassandra and tilted her head, quirking an eyebrow at her, even though Cassandra couldn't see it. Cassandra huffed and stood her guard as she stood up straightly, slightly glaring down at Faith who was an inch or two shorter than her. Faith rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'_How troublesome._' Faith thought.

Jesse coughed to get the girls attention. Both of the girls turned their heads to look at him as he spoke, "You're not going to fight right now are you?"

"No." Faith said.

"I don't know...**maybe**...if I had to. But...not right now I guess." Cassandra said, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

Faith rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherently in Japanese that neither Cassandra nor Jesse could understand.

"In English?" Jesse asked, confused at what Faith said.

"Nothing you want to know." Faith said.

"Okay then..." Jesse said, slightly trailing off.

"Look...why don't you just leave? We're doing fine without **YOU** being here...so...leave." Cassandra said.

"You mean...Jesse's doing fine without **YOU**." Faith said, pointing her finger at Cassandra.

Cassandra scoffed angrily in surprise and glared at Faith. Faith smirked at Cassandra and tilted her head, as if mocking Cassandra. Jesse deeply sighed and decided to cut in before anything bad happened.

"Enough...seriously. Cassandra...go home. You shouldn't be here." Jesse said.

"What? But...but...we...need to...talk." Cassandra whispered.

"About what? Like I said, there's nothing left to talk about. We're over...now **leave**." Jesse said sternly.

Cassandra pursed her lips, tears starting to slowly form around her eyes, Jesse looked the other way and raised his arm and pointed it to Cassandra's car. Faith watched as Cassandra clenched her jaw and glare at Jesse.

"Fine." Cassandra spat, walking down the steps.

Cassandra angrily walked to her car, got inside, and angrily slammed the door. Jesse and Faith watched as Cassandra's car sped off, going who knows where. Jesse deeply sighed and looked at Faith with fatigue. Faith gently smiled at Jesse and lifted her glasses and placed it ontop of her head. She then crossed her arms and leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"I...uh...I think I should probably leave." Faith said, looking up at Jesse.

"What? No...you said you wanted to talk." Jesse said.

"Yeah...but, that was before I knew that Cassandra was gonna be here...plus...you look really tired. I think I'll just come back another time." Faith said.

Faith pushed herself off the railing and headed for her car. But, before she could, Jesse gently grabbed Faith's elbow, making her stop in her tracks and slightly flinch. She slwly turned her head to look at Jesse, confusion in her eyes.

"Wait...don't go...not yet." Jesse mumbled, looking at Faith intently.

Faith blushed and slightly coughed, slowly turning around to face Jesse. She looked down and started to play with her fingers.

"Uh...ok...why not?" Faith asked, still red as she looked up at Jesse.

"Huh? Why not what?" Jesse asked, confused.

Faith rolled her eyes and softly laughed.

"Why don't you want me to leave? The way you said it...kinda made you sound like a girl...if you know what I mean." Faith said.

"Oh...hehe...uh...why don't we go inside...and...talk..in..there." Jesse said, slightly pausing between a few words.

Faith quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but followed Jesse inside nonetheless. Jesse shut the door and locked it, and led Faith to the living room. Jesse contemplated on whether or not he should take her to his room or not. Jesse was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Faith stick her finger in her mouth and put in his ear.

"Aah!" Jesse cried out, startled.

Faith laughed as Jesse glared at her, sticking his own finger inside his wet ear, trying to dry it off. Faith clamped her mouth shut with her hands, softly giggling. Jesse rolled his and muttered something under his breath. He looked at Faith who was trying to look innocent, even though it really wasn't working due to her laughter resounding in his ears.

"Very mature...very mature." Jesse mumbled.

"Hehe...sorry. You weren't really paying attention so..." Faith said, sticking out her tongue innocently at him.

"Put your tongue away before I do something with it!" Jesse jokingly threatened.

Faith softly giggled and elt her face heat up in embarassement from Jesse's words.

"Like what?" Faith teased, challenging Jesse.

"You'll find out soon if you don't stop teasing me." Jesse said, smirking as he walked closer to Faith.

"And if I don't?" Faith softly whispered, slowly getting a little bit closer to Jesse also.

"I don't know...you tell me." Jesse whispered, slowly inching his face closer.

Faith licked her lips and gently bit her lower lip, slightly reddening as she felt Jesse's breath on her lips.

'_Doesn't_ _this feel like deja-vu..._' Faith thought.

"I don't know either...so...what?" Faith softly asked.

Jesse silently looked at Faith, intently starig deep into her eyes. Faith was about to speak but was cut off by Jesse pressing his lips against hers. Faith's eyes widen in confusion, her body stiffening from the sudden body contact of her ex. She soon slowly relaxed though, after Jesse grabbed one of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her free arm around Jesse's neck, pulling Jesse's beanie off his head and shoving it into her back pocket. Jesse release her other hand and gently placed both of his hands on her hips. Faith puts her other arm around Jesse's neck and stand on the tip of her toes to try and deepen the kiss. Jesse deepens the kiss and slowly runs his tongue agains't Faith's bottom lip. Instinctively, Faith slowly opens her mouth, and Jesse immediately darts his tongue inside her mouth. Jesse softly groans as he runs his tongue over each and every crevice of Faith's mouth, tasting and savoring the flavor that is Faith that explodes in his mouth. After a few minutes, they both pull apart in dire need of air, Faith takes a huge breath before softly gasping, slowly regaing her breath. Jesse stares at Faith's slightly swollen lips and licks his own, feeling a certain passion in his gut that he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Faith..."Jesse mumbles.

Faith looks up at Jesse and gently bites her lower lip.

"Y-yeah?" Faith asked, slightly blushing.

"Can...can I..." Jesse trailed off, hoping that she knew what he was talking about.

Faith blushed and looked down, thinking. Jesse put two fingers underneath Faith's chin and makes her look at him.

"Look at me, Baby Girl." Jesse softly whispers, noticing how Faith wasn't looking at his eyes.

Faith slowly lifts her eyes and blushes. Jesse smiles encouragingly at Faith, gently caressing the side of her cheek with his thumb. Faith looks at Jesse and feels a passion that she has never felt before, burning in her gut. It was then that she knew, she was ready, that she loved him and only him, and that she needed and wanted only him. She hoped that Jesse felt the same way, she was too scared to have her heart broken again, and didn't want it to happen again with Jesse. She shyly kissed Jesse on the lips before pulling away, hoping that he understood. Jesse smiled at her and intertwined his fingers with hers as he led her to his bedroom.

**End of Chapter...Cliffhangers suck...don't they?**

**Well...tell me what you think. Please R & R and yeah...I'll try my best to update as soon as possible...but it's usually good to keep the readers waiting and on their toes.**


	15. AN: Continue or Discontinue?

**Message**

**Hello! It is I...Black Aeon. This is just a short message whether or not I should continue...even if people say no...i will probably still continue. Anyway, I haven't received any reviews from anyone, so i don't know whether anyone likes it or not. That is all...so...tell me what you think...and thank you. And NO...I'm not discontinuing the story...maybe...sorta...i don't really know. So...tell your thoughts and thank you again. Bye!**

**-Black Aeon **


	16. Finally

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT...I repeat...I DO NOT own Fast and the Furious, Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or anything else famous that is in here. I only own the characters that you do not know or recognize. So...don't sue me...please. Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time, been kinda busy with homework and household stuff. Okay...hope you enjoy and here is chapter 14.**

**CHAPTER 14**

Faith softly groaned and slowly sat up on the bed, groggily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She slowly looked around the room, seeing clothes scattered around the floor. She blushed when she remembered everything that had occurred last night.

_'Me and Jesse...'_ Faith thought to herself, gently biting her lower lip and slightly turning red.

She looked to her side and saw Jesse soundly sleeping and drooling on his pillow. Faith softly giggled at this and slowly ran her hand across Jesse's hair. Jesse softly stirred, before turning and laying down on his back, his right ear close to spot where he drooled. Faith gave a small smile and slowly and quietly got out of bed, trying not wake Jesse up. She then picked up her underwear and jeans and headed to the bathroom. She placed her clothes ontop of the bathroom counter, closed the door, and got inside the shower. She quietly turned on the shower and shuddered when she felt the cold water spray her body. She relaxed after she turned on the hot water a few minutes later. She then started to clean herself off. After she was finished, she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She got out of the shower and started to dry herself off. She then grabbed her bra and boyshorts and put it on, along with her skinny jeans. She grabbed the comb and started to comb her hair, letting her bangs frame the left side of her face. She then opened the door and walked to Jesse drawers, slowly opening the top drawer. She randomly grabbed a white, short-sleeved, over sized shirt that stopped mid-thigh and put it on herself. She then closed the drawer and left Jesse's room, heading for the kitchen. She started to raid the fridge, looking for some edible food that she could eat. Seeing nothing but chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and fruits, she just grabbed those and placed them on the kitchen counter. She grabbed a medium sized bowl and a knife, and started to cut up the fruit into small pieces. She placed all of them into the bowl and sprayed whipped cream at the top and finished it off with the chocolate syrup. She put everything else away and grabbed the bowl, heading back to Jesse's bedroom.

--

Jesse softly groaned when he felt the sunlight over his eyes, turning over and laying down on his stomach, burying his face into the pillow. He placed an arm ontop of a large pillow, thinking that it was his girlfriend. He ran his hand over the pillow a few times before realizing that it wasn't Faith. Jesse immediately lifted his head and sat up on the bed, and looked around the room, searching for his girlfriend.

"Faith?" Jesse called out, still scanning the room.

Jesse started to panic, thinking that Faith had left him, and that everything that had happened last night was just a one night stand. But his fears and doubts were soon diminished when he saw his bedroom door open to reveal his girlfriend wearing one of his shirts, and her skinny jeans. Jesse saw that her hair was neat and slightly wet.

_'Must've took a shower...'_ Jesse thought to himself.

Jesse noticed a white bowl in Faith's hands. Jesse curiously rose an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Jesse asked.

"Huh? Oh...hi, Jesse. I thought you were still sleeping." Faith replied.

"Yeah...I just woke up right now...what is that anyway?" Jesse asked, pointing to the bowl.

Faith loked down at the bowl that she was carrying and looked back up at Jesse, replying, "This? It's my breakfast. Want some?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders, "Eh...sure. Why not."

Faith nodded and gave a small smile, slowly walking over to the bed. She climbed in and sat next to Jesse, showing him the contents of the bowl. Jesse softly chuckled at the ingredients.

"What's so funny?" Faith asked confusedly.

"Let's see...pineapple, grapes, apples, strawberries, mangoes, chocolate, and whipped cream...interesting choice...for breakfast that is." Jesse replied teasingly, smirking at Faith.

"Oh...hehe...it was all I could find. I don't think you guys give Mia enough credit when she does the groceries." Faith said.

"Hehe...what can I say...we're always hungry." Jesse replied, smiling sheepishly at Faith.

Faith just rolled her eyes and softly mumbled a whatever, licking some whip cream and chocolate of her middle finger. Jesse quietly stared at Faith as she picked up a chocolate covered grape and watched as she popped it into her mouth. Faith turned her head to look at Jesse, curiously eyeing him as he stared at her.

"What?" Faith asked, placing a whipped cream covered strawberry in Jesse's mouth.

Jesse opened his mouth, allowing the strawberry to enter, slowly chewing on the fruit before replying, "I love you."

Faith paused, turning her head to look at Jesse with wide eyes. Faith regained her composure shortly and smiled, "I love you too, Jesse."

Jesse smiled and leaned over, capturing Faith's mouth into a short, yet sweet kiss. Both Jesse and Faith pulled back, smiling at each other. They finished their breakfast and both got out of bed, Jesse wearing nothing but his boxers. Faith smiled at Jesse and watched as he walked over to his closet to retrieve some clothes. Jesse grabbed some clean boxers and headed for the bedroom, kissing Faith on the cheek on his way there. Faith just softly laughed and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. When she finished, she went back up to Jesse's room and looked through his closet, looking for a shirt that she could wear. She smiled and grabbed a white, short sleeved shirt that said Johhny Ramone in black, bold letter. She took off her current shirt and out on the Johnny Ramone shirt, grabbing both her long-sleeved and the white shirt and placing it into the laundrey basket. She then headed downstairs to the living room with her sunglasses and shoes in hand.

After Jesse finished his shower, he changed and put on a black, short-sleeved fitted shirt; baggy, faded blue jeans; and black/white Converse hightops. After he finished changing, Jesse walked downstairs to the living room to see Faith putting on her Converse hightops over her jeans, Jesse then smirked when he saw that she was currently wearing his Johhny Ramone shirt. He slowly walked over to Faith, grabbing his beanie that was sticking out of her back pocket. He smirked when Faith turned around, startled from what had happened.

"What the...? Oh...Jesse. It's you." Faith said, slowly standing.

"Yeah. Why? Who'd you expect? Matt Damon or something?" Jesse teased.

"Well...I was actually hoping that it was Johnny Depp or even Ville Valo...but...eh. You'll do." Faith teased, playfully smirking at Jesse.

Jesse softly scoffed and shook his head, chuckling at his girlfriend's attempt at a "joke". He looked at Faith, happy that she was finally his again...and hopefully forever this time. He didn't want to lose her to some guy or over something stupid as the fact that she's a Federal Agent. He really didn't care, because to him, she was really rebellious and liberal for a fed. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Faith wrap her arms around his waist, looking up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked.

"It's nothing...don't worry." Jesse replied.

Faith nodded her head slowly and smiled up at him, which made Jesse's heart soar. He knew it sounded corny, but, he was totally in love with this girl. If he could, and had the guts to, he would ask her to marry him right now. She was his, and that's all that mattered right now to him.

"Wanna go tell everyone the good news?" Jesse asked.

"And have my eardrums shattered? Sure..." Faith replied dryly.

Jesse laughed and shook his head, heading to the front door with his arm around Faith's shoulders.

--

"WHAT?!"

Faith winced from the loud, irritating screeching noise known as Mia and Torrance. Everyone laughed at Faith and Jesse's expression, feeling sorry for them, but also happy that they're together.

"I said...me and Jesse are together." Faith replied.

"She's my girlfriend!" Jesse replied in a childish, yet proud and boastful tone.

Brian shook his head in astonishment and awe. He was really happy that Jesse had finally moved on and had finally got Faith to be his girlfriend. Yasuhiko and Kei cheered in joy along with Kriz, Letty, Cassie, and Mae. Josh and Ray looked at each other before looking at Faith and Jesse. Jesse's eyes widened in shock when he remembered that they were like her brother's. He slowly backed away until he felt his back hit the wall, causing him to softly curse. Josh and Ray stood in front of Jesse, their faces inches apart, Jesse's face filled with hope and fear, while Ray and Josh's faces were blank, yet threatening.

"You break her hear bro..." Josh started.

"...and WE'LL break YOUR neck. Got it...brah?" Ray threatened.

Jesse kept silent and gulped, slowly nodding his head in agreement, their threats reminding him of Dom when Brian was hitting on Mia. Faith rolled her eyes and pushed herself in between the small gap of space. She faced the guys and glared at them, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Back off. You break HIS neck...and I'll break YOURS. Am I clear?" Faith threatened.

The two backed off and nodded their head agreement. Faith nodded her head and turned to look at Jesse in sympathy. Jesse weakly smiled back, letting out a sigh of relief and softly mumbled something incoherent under his breath that closely resembled a, "Thank god...I'm alive." Faith softly giggled at this, gently pecking Jesse on the lips.

"Gee...can't you just feel the love." Vince replied sarcastically, smirking.

Everyone laughed at this and congratulated Faith and Jesse's union as an official couple.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if this chapter was really short. I'll try to make it loger next time. Please R & R and leave comments and some constructive criticism if needed. Hope you liked this chapter an****d I'll try REALLY hard to update soon. Thank you!**


End file.
